


doubt the stars

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blake is a witch, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pining, This is all about healing, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: If Yang Xiao Long had her way, she would never have to see Blake Belladonna again.  But her sister is sick, and their last hope is a certain witch.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 258
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be fun. :D   
> Title from William Shakespeare's "Hamlet," the quote being "“Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love."

Yang Xiao Long took a seat at the saloon’s bar and smiled prettily at the bartender. “Whisky on the rocks, please,” she said, sliding her crumpled cash across the counter. The bartender shrugged and poured her a glass of the burning brown liquid, and she smiled her thanks. Yang traced the edge of the glass with her finger and batted her eyelashes at the man. “I have a question for you,” she said.

“Shoot,” he said, towelling off a glass.

“What do you know about a Miss Blake Belladonna?” 

The bartender froze, and Yang casually took a sip of her drink and reveled in the burn. “She keeps to herself,” he said. “She doesn’t come in here much.”

“But what do you know about her?” she asked, tilting her head. So she _was_ here.

“I don’t think it’s my place to gossip, ma’am.”

Yang slid her tongue over her teeth, sucking the burn from her mouth. “See, I’m just passing through, and I knew a Blake Belladonna back when I was a kid. I’m trying to figure out if she’s the same woman.” She raised a brow. “So what do you know about her?”

The bartender slung his towel over his shoulder and looked over his shoulder at the other patrons. There were two women in the corner of the bar, quietly drinking and keeping to themselves, and there was a single man at the other end of the bar. The radio was playing and was loud enough to cover his voice if he kept quiet. Yang raised a brow. 

He leaned in close. “Miss Belladonna doesn’t like to be bothered much,” he warned.

“Sounds like the woman I knew.” She inclined her head.

“She only comes to town to get her groceries for herself. Rumor has it that she’s practicing the Devil’s work up in that house of hers.” The bartender wagged a finger. “If she really is your friend, you’re not gonna be wanting to stick around. I’d recommend you’d be on your way.” There was warning in his words, warning that told her everything she needed to know. Blake was here.

Yang’s smile tightened, and she downed the rest of her whisky without breaking eye contact with the man. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and stood up. “What’s the address?” she asked, raising a brow.

She left the bar mostly in one piece, ignoring the fire burning deep in her belly. Yang got back on her horse and moved through the town. She followed the directions the bartender gave her outside of town to a pale yellow house covered with flowers and herbs. Her chest ached at the sight. It looked like something Blake would live in.

Bumblebee whinied, and she gently stroked her mane as she slid off and tied her to the fence post. She shook out her hands and approached the door. Yang just stared for a moment, her raised hand hesitating.

For Ruby, she could do this. For Ruby, she _had_ to do this.

She knocked.

Her hearing wasn’t as good as she knew Blake’s was, but she could still hear movements from inside the home as footsteps drew closer. She swallowed hard as the door unlocked and opened, forcing herself to keep her face neutral as Blake Belladonna opened the door.

“Hi, Blake,” she said flatly. “Can I come in?”

Blake paled. Her hair was shorter now, cropped and dark and curled. Yang’s stomach dropped at the sight of her face, at how little she had changed. “What are you doing here?” Blake asked. But she didn’t slam the door. That was a start. “How did you find me?”

Yang swallowed her fury and clenched her fists. “I need your help,” she gritted. Before she could see Blake’s reaction to that, before she could see if Blake would care that _she_ needed her, she added, “ _Ruby_ needs your help.”

Blake’s mouth gaped, but she nodded. “Come on in,” she said, opening her door further. 

Yang stepped in and let Blake lead her through the house to her kitchen. There was a steaming mug of tea on the table, and Blake sat down at an out of place chair. Yang sat herself down across from her, watching as Blake poured her a glass of water. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly, and guilt twisted in her stomach. But she didn’t have the time for guilt.

“Thank you,” Yang said, sucking down half the glass in one gulp. She ignored Blake’s gaze on her and placed her glass down. “Nice place you got here.” She kept her tone casual, but Blake still winced at her words. “How long you been in town?”

“Two years,” Blake said. “What do you need, Yang?” 

Yang took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves. “Ruby is sick. Real sick, Blake. We’ve tried everything, and I mean everything.” She wet her lips. “We need your help.”

“You hunted me down and came all the way here because you need _my_ help?”

“I don’t know any other witches, so, yes, Blake, I hunted you down and came all the way out here because I need your fucking help,” she snapped. She took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her fists. “Trust me, if I had it my way, I would have left you alone. But you’re Ruby’s only chance, and I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to her.”

A pause. “What’s wrong with her?” Blake asked quietly.

“Fever. Nightmares.” She took another swig of her water and wished it would burn like the whisky. “She’s seeing things. She wakes up with bite marks and scratches all over, even when we tie her down to the bed.” Her throat bobbed, and she clenched her jaw from the guilt of memory. “We’ve tried everything.”

Blake studied her. “It sounds like a tethering.” Her gold eyes flickered, and Blake rubbed her brow. “Has anyone new moved to town? Has Ruby gone anywhere new?”

“No. She just woke up one day with a fever two months ago, and that was it. She got worse from there.” Yang sighed. “She’s been getting worse, and now she’s barely eating or drinking, and she needs help. We need help.”

“And you think I can help? You want me to help?”

“Like I said. You’re the only witch we know.” Yang tried to keep her face neutral. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to be.” Blake winced. Yang ignored the way her insides twisted at the sight. “Can you help?”

“I can try,” Blake said softly. “I’ll need to pack my things.”

“How soon can we leave?”

“Once I’m packed, we can go.” Blake gestured around. “The house can take care of itself.” Yang nodded. Blake stood up and smoothed her skirts out. “You can sit here while I ready everything. It won’t take long.”

“You have a horse?” Yang asked.

Blake nodded. “Well, not a horse,” she admitted. “But she’ll do the trick.”

“Alright.” Yang stretched up, and she didn’t miss the way Blake’s eyes traced her right arm’s movements. She swallowed hard. “Patch is about a three day’s ride.”

“I know,” Blake said.

Yang pursed her lips and averted her gaze. Blake left then, and only after she was gone did Yang let herself exhale the breath she had been holding in. Fuck, this was going to be a hellish journey. But she was Ruby’s last hope. If Blake couldn’t help, then-

She shook her head. She didn’t want to think about it, think about what would happen if Blake failed. No, it would all be worth it, and Ruby would be fine, and then Blake would leave again, and Yang would be fine. Everything would be fine.

Yang let her eyes travel around the kitchen. It was small and cozy. The room was sparsely decorated, as if Blake had just moved in. But she didn’t miss the small touches of Blake throughout. The kettle on the stove. The cannisters of loose leaf tea crowding the shelves. The cookbooks and journals and novels carelessly strewn about. It was obvious Blake lived there, obvious that she spent time in the kitchen, but something was missing.

Her throat thickened. Blake had left the ceramic bowls and cookery Penny had made her behind at her old cottage back in Patch, had left the towels Weiss had embroidered for her, had left everything behind. There was no one else in this house. Just Blake.

Blake was alone, then. Yang’s fists clenched tight. So she had gotten her wish.

Yang took another sip of her water as Blake appeared in the doorway with two bags in hand. She nodded at Yang, and Yang stood up. “Let’s do this,” she said grimly, following Blake out of the house. “Where’s your ride?” she asked as she walked over to Bumblebee to untie her.

“I need to summon her,” Blake said.

Yang nodded, her back to Blake. “Right.” Her mouth was dry, and she closed her eyes. “Nightshade?” she asked, pulling herself onto Bumblebee. 

“Yeah.” Yang watched as Blake put a small dark figurine on the ground and whispered something she couldn’t hear over the wind. There was a flash of shadow, and then a large beast appeared. Yang couldn’t help the small smile that twitched at her lips from the familiar sight. 

Nightshade had been Blake’s summon of choice for years. At least the beast hadn’t changed. Her dark pelt seemed to suck in light and shimmered almost purple with darkness. Her legs were muscular and resembled a wild cat, but her head and body were closer to a bear, although she had the same pointed ears as Blake, something Yang had never failed to point out. Nightshade grinned at her and revealed her sharp teeth, and Yang grinned back.

“She missed you,” Blake said softly, rubbing behind Nightshade’s ear as she straddled the beast. “She wanted me to tell you that.”

Yang’s grin faded, and she nodded. “I missed you too, you nightmare,” she said, trying and failing to keep her voice light. Nightmare purred at her. 

“Lead the way, Yang,” Blake said. 

She nodded, and she guided Bumblebee back to the main road. 

They had a long journey ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everybody! I'm still figuring out an update schedule for this, but I'm currently leaning towards every other day or every third day, depending on if I can keep my current pace up. I'll keep you in the know! <3

Their first day of travel passed in silence. Yang only bothered talking to Blake when they set up camp for the night, and she kept it to the bare minimum. She found herself biting her tongue to hold back the words that had threatened to break out of her chest for the past five years. Her tongue was sore and aching by the end of the day, and her mouth was filled with the metallic taste of her blood. 

Everytime she looked over at Blake, all the air left her lungs. Blake at least had the decency to look ashamed whenever she caught Yang staring at her. Her face made Yang’s blood boil. She tried to remind herself that Blake was doing her the favor, that Blake had agreed to help, that she was going to try to help Ruby, but all she saw when she looked at her was red. 

Blake had left her. Abandoned her. Discarded her. And it took too much out of her to pretend that things were okay between them, but she had to try. She had to try for Ruby.

Her stomach twisted with worry. She had been gone for five days. Weiss and Penny would be taking good care of her sister, she knew that, but it wasn’t the same. Yang needed to be there for her, needed to be by her side and protect her sister. But she hadn’t been able to protect her from this. She had failed.

“We should get moving,” Yang said. She gave Nightshade a pet on the head, the beast purring and pressing her large head into Yang’s hand. Her fur was thick and soft and so familiar, it made Yang’s chest ache. She turned back to Bumblebee and gave her an apple as she brushed the leaves out of her mane. 

“Did you eat?” Blake asked. 

“Yes,” she lied. “Come on. We have to get moving.”

“You need to eat, Yang.”

Brothers, she hated the sound of her name, hated that her name had left Blake’s mouth, hated that beautiful and gentle voice. She stiffened. “I’m fine.” She picked a twig out of Bumblebee’s mane and let it drop to the ground.

“You didn’t eat dinner last night, either.”

_Why do you care?_ she wanted to scream. Instead, she bit her aching tongue and swallowed the words. “I’ll eat when we break for midday.” She couldn’t eat. Her stomach was too tense with nerves to handle anything. She had tried to eat some dried fruit when Blake had gone to the river to fill up their canteens, but she couldn’t even get it in her mouth.

“Yang-” Blake paused, as if she knew Yang was seconds away from snapping at her. “Alright.” 

Yang let her shoulders slump as she straddled Bumblebee. She adjusted her hat before nodding back at Blake, already on Nightshade. They started moving forward, and they left their makeshift camp behind for the woods.

More silence. She wasn’t sure what would be worse, the silence or the prospect of talking. Yang didn’t want to talk to her, but, at the same time, she wanted answers. She wanted to know why, wanted to know everything and nothing. Would it be worse if she got her answers? Would they ease the constant burning in her chest, the flames that had only grown since they started five years ago, would answers be the balm to her burns?

She shook her head, holding herself tightly. It wasn’t about her. It was about Ruby. And she refused to do anything that would jeopardize Blake helping her sister. For all she knew, the wrong word would send Blake running in the opposite direction. She didn’t need answers, even if she wanted them. She needed her sister to be healthy.

Blake appeared at her elbow. “How did you find me?” she asked, voice barely audible above the wind. Yang pretended not to hear her and stayed facing straight ahead. “Yang. How did you find me?”

Yang’s throat bobbed. “My arm,” she said tightly. “It pulled me towards you.” She had had to live with that pull, that tug, that temptation, for five years. Five years of knowing that she could find her, if she wanted to. But Blake didn’t want to be found, so she hadn’t bothered. Even though she had thought about it far more often than she admitted. 

“It _what_?” 

Yang shrugged, but she didn’t turn back towards Blake and kept her shoulders straight. “I don’t know how to explain it,” she admitted. “I just knew where you were. What direction to travel.” It wasn’t a constant tug, but if she focused, she knew exactly where to go to find Blake. The closer she got, the softer the tug became. Now, riding side by side, she didn’t feel it. It was as if the magic that lingered in her arm knew it was home.

“I didn’t- Yang, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

Yang lowered her gaze to the path before them. “I figured,” she said. _I knew you didn’t want to be found_. _I valued you enough to respect that much._

“And you didn’t-” Blake fell silent, as if she didn’t want the answer. “You didn’t come after me.” She didn’t sound disappointed, but something akin to surprise lingered in her tone. As if Blake didn’t believe it. 

“You made it abundantly clear that you didn’t want to be found.” Her voice was cold, and the words felt like ice leaving her lips. “I figured if you wanted to see us, you would.” 

A pause. “I didn’t think you would want to see me.”

“What I wanted didn’t matter, though, did it?” she said, voice eerily still. 

“Yang-”

“Forget it, Blake.” She blew her hair out of her face. “We’re over it.” 

“Are you sure?”

“It’s fine.” 

“Yang-”

“I said, it’s fine!” she snarled. “We’re over it. It’s done, and we’re over it.” Her chest was heaving, and she gritted her teeth. Her hands tightened around Bumblebee’s reins. “We’re fine.” They were so far from fine, but, fuck, she could not get into this with her.

Blake went quiet. “Alright.” She heard Blake sigh. “We’re fine.”

“Let’s break for lunch,” she said, leading Bumblebee under a tree. She slid off the saddle and threw the reins up around a branch. Blake was behind her, but she kept her back to her as she reached into her saddlebag and drew out two apples and some dried meat. “Here,” she said. She tossed Blake the red fruit and didn’t bother watching to see if she caught it. “Lunch.”

Yang slumped down on the ground and leaned against the tree trunk. She silently held out the dried meat to Blake, who sat down next to her. “Thanks,” Blake said. She was already munching on the fruit, but Yang just stared straight ahead. 

“No problem,” she replied. Her right arm twitched, and she curled her fingers into a fist. Her skin felt strange, stranger than usual. Even after whatever Blake had done five years ago, even though her arm looked normal, it didn’t feel right. 

She ran her fingers over the back of her palm and sighed. It felt like skin, but she didn’t feel things the same way. Her right hand was vaguely aware of sensation and temperature, but most of the time, it was just numb. She didn’t feel anything except extremes, and even then, it wasn’t like it did anything. Whatever Blake had done to heal her, her new hand never burned, never got cut, never bled. It never hurt.

She noticed Blake staring at her, but she ignored her golden gaze and forced herself to take a bite of the apple. The sweet juice filled her mouth, and she forced herself to bite and chew and swallow the fruit. Her stomach grumbled. She hadn’t realized how hungry she had been until the bite of the apple was in her belly and making her all too aware of its emptiness. She had barely eaten the past few days, too focused on finding Blake and getting back home to Ruby. 

“Here,” Blake said, holding the dried meat out. At Yang’s raised brow, she shrugged. “You need it more than I do.”

She silently accepted the food and nodded. “Thanks.” 

Blake nodded back and resumed eating the apple. “How far off are we?” Blake asked. 

“We’re making good time. We should be back home by early afternoon.” She ignored Blake’s wince at the word _home_. Patch had been Blake’s home once. She wondered if Blake missed it, had missed them at all. But it had been her choice to leave it, to leave them, and it wasn’t Yang’s place to berate her for it. Even though she wanted to.

“That’s good.” Nightshade came over and laid her head in Blake’s lap, and she noticed that Blake began stroking the top of her head. “You said Ruby has been like this for two months?”

Yang nodded, still keeping her gaze forward. “Yeah. And she’s been getting worse as time’s gone on.” 

“What have you tried so far?” Blake asked.

“Penny tried her dryad spells, but they did nothing. We tried blessing her, we tried medicine, we tried physician after physician after physician, and no one could help.” 

Blake went quiet for a moment. “What made you think of me?” she asked.

Yang snorted. As if she wasn’t always thinking about the Faunus, wasn’t always wondering about her and hating her and worrying about her. “It was Weiss’s idea,” she lied. She had thought about reaching out to Blake after the first month, but something had stopped her. Pride, maybe. Arrogance. Her stomach clenched. If Ruby paid the price because she had decided to wait-

“How are they?” Blake asked, voice quiet. “How has everyone been?”

She bit back _Like you care_ and took a deep breath. “They were doing good before all this,” she said lightly. “Everyone is really worried about Ruby. But Weiss’s business is good. She’s designed for over half the town, and she’s actually getting orders from other places. Penny is, you know, Penny. She and Ruby have been tinkering together and being all mechanical.” 

Blake let out a soft laugh, too forced to be real, but fuck, she was trying. “I heard about some of their inventions,” she said. “You must be proud.”

“Yeah. I am.” Yang lowered her gaze to her lap. “They’re doing some amazing things.”

“What about you?” Blake asked.

“What about me?” she asked tightly.

“How have you been?” 

Yang shrugged. “I’ve been doing,” she said. “You?”

“The same, I guess.”

Yang leaned her head back against the tree trunk. She took a drink out of her canteen, savoring the coldness of the water in the afternoon heat. She wiped her brow and sighed. “We still have your stuff at our place,” she offered up as casually as she could manage. “If you want to take it back with you. After all this.”

“You kept it?”

“I didn’t think it was my place to get rid of it.” She swallowed and wet her lips. “You left a lot. We weren’t sure if you were going to come back or not, and then we just didn’t.” She closed her eyes. “So if you want to go through it afterwards, feel free to take whatever you want. It’s your stuff, after all.”

Blake went quiet for a moment. “I’m surprised you didn’t burn it.”

Yang snorted. “I wanted to,” she admitted. “Ruby didn’t let me.” 

“She should have.”

Yang turned her head to look at her, but Blake was focused on Nightshade. “What?”

“She should have let you,” Blake said softly. “I wasn’t planning on coming back.”

Yang closed her eyes and buried the fury that sparked in her down, down, down. She’d known for years that Blake wasn’t going to come back, but hearing her say it ruined her. She managed to get out, “Why?” She felt Blake looking at her, felt the hot tears threatening to overwhelm her cheeks, but she repeated, “Why did you leave?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Blake said.

“You did. You chose wrong.”

“I didn’t!” There was desperation in Blake’s voice, and Yang cracked her eyes open to see Blake still petting Nightshade and not looking at her. “You got hurt because of me. I had to leave.” Yang snorted, but Blake continued. “He hurt you because of me. And I couldn’t let you get hurt again.”

“ _Let_ me get hurt again?” she repeated, unable to keep the fury out of her voice. “You didn’t let me get hurt in the first place! It wasn’t your fault, you’re the one who saved me. You saved my life, and then you left.” Her voice cracked. “You left.”

“I did what I had to do,” Blake said. “You needed-”

“I needed you there!” she interrupted, turning her whole body to face Blake. “I needed you there, and you fucking left.” Her whole body was shaking, and her voice was sharp as steel. “You left me when I needed you most. You left me after he cut off my fucking arm and just fucked off. I had no idea what happened to you, I had no idea if you were okay or even alive, and I had to live with that for the past five years.” She waved her arm. “Fuck, I was terrified this would be leading me to your corpse!”

“I-”

“No, I’m not done,” she snapped. Nightshade whimpered, and she wanted to stop, but the flood gates had opened, and she couldn’t close them. “I’m not fucking done, Blake. You fucking left me, left everyone!” She took a deep breath. “I wanted you there. With me. Brothers, Blake, I wanted you with me.”

“I know,” Blake said. Yang watched as her throat bobbed. “But I needed to go.”

“Why?” she asked. “Why did you leave?”

“Because I couldn’t be responsible for you getting hurt again!” Yang snorted, but Blake continued, her voice breaking. “He came for me, and he hurt you because of me. If I was gone, he wouldn’t have a reason to come back to hurt you. Any of you. I never should have stayed in Patch, I should have kept moving, and it’s my fault that you lost your arm.”

“No, you saved my life,” she said. “It’s not your fucking fault. But you left. And I had no idea if you were okay.” Her chest heaved. “Don’t you realize that you leaving hurt worse than anything he could do to me?”

“You have no idea what he can do.” Blake’s voice was gravel. “I needed to protect you.”

“No, you needed to _stay_ ,” she said. “You needed to be there. Fuck, Blake, I needed you. I needed my partner.” Her throat bobbed. “If you wanted to protect me, you should have been there. You shouldn’t have left. You shouldn’t have abandoned me. Don’t sugarcoat it and pretend that you were doing it for my own good, or that you needed to protect me, you left me.”

“Is that what you think?”

“It’s what I know.” Her nails dug into her palms. “You left me. You can say it was for my benefit, but you left me. And I want to know why.”

“I needed to protect you!”

“I didn’t need protecting, I needed you!” Her breath was ragged, and she closed her eyes and blinked back hot tears. Yang jerked her chin forward and away from Blake, standing up. “Forget it, Blake. We need to get moving.” She brushed off her pants and put the dried meat back in her saddlebag. 

“Yang-”

“We need to keep moving,” she said. “Ruby isn’t getting any better, and we need to get to her before-” Her breath caught. “We need to get moving.” Yang stretched out as she stood beside Bumblebee, ignoring Blake as she stood up. She was tense from the past few days of riding, but she didn’t have time to waste to properly stretch out. 

“I didn’t want to leave, Yang,” Blake said softly. 

Yang stiffened, pulling the reins down from the branch. “You still left,” she said. She straddled Bumblebee and didn’t check to see if Blake was on Nightshade before starting back on the path. 

They rode in silence for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, everybody! Hope you're taking care of yourself. I still haven't settled on an update schedule, but I'm leaning towards every other day if I can. <3

Yang’s shoulders slumped in relief as their cottage came into view. There was smoke coming out of the chimney, and she could smell it even from yards away. Blake stiffened beside her, and Yang slid off of Bumblebee. She grabbed her by the reins and led her through the woods to the cottage, not looking back as Blake got off of Nightshade.

“Do you want to put Nightshade in the stables with Bumblebee?” she asked, the first meaningful words she has spoken to Blake in hours. 

“I can unsummon her if that’s easier,” Blake said, but Yang could hear the reluctance in her voice. Yang knew she didn’t get to keep Nightshade out often, and she liked the beast too much to force her to banish her. 

“It’s fine. We have the room, and Bumblebee’s missed her friend.” She stroked Bumblebee’s mane as she led them into the stables and got the horse and beast situated. Yang straightened up, feeling Blake’s gaze on her, and turned around. “Come on. Let’s head inside.” She grabbed one of Blake’s bags and brushed past her to walk back to the front of the cottage.

“I’m home!” she called, opening the door. Their home smelled too medicinal, and it made her chest ache. It was supposed to smell like her cooking, or metal from Ruby’s work, or fresh flowers from the garden. Not like this. 

She closed the door behind her and Blake. She went into the guest room Blake used to occupy and dropped Blake’s bag on the bed before heading into the kitchen. Yang washed her hands before she scrubbed the grime off her face from days of travel. She decided she would properly bathe later that night, after Blake had examined Ruby and she found out whether or not this whole stupid journey had been worth it. 

Blake followed suit and washed her hands, and Yang started boiling water. For tea, or for one of Blake’s potions or spells or whatever, she wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t a bad idea to get a head start. With Blake around, she was sure they would need it. She dried her hands and jerked her head back towards Ruby’s room. “Prepare yourself,” she warned. “She doesn’t look good.”

Blake nodded, her gold eyes flashing with concern. “I’m ready.”

Yang led her down the hall to Ruby’s room and knocked softly before opening the door. Weiss was kneeling at Ruby’s side, dabbing her forehead with what she presumed was a cool cloth, and Yang’s chest twisted at the sight. Blake gasped, and Yang closed her eyes as Blake took in Ruby. She could barely look at her without wincing. At least Ruby was sleeping. 

“How is she?” Yang asked quietly. 

Weiss looked up, her eyes narrowing as she saw Blake. “So you came,” she said flatly. Yang shot her a look, and Weiss just sighed. “She’s been throwing up anything heartier than broth. But she’s sleeping more and says she can’t remember her dreams, so I thought that was a good sign.” Weiss pulled her hair out of its braid and untangled it with her fingers before neatly pulling it back up into a simple high pony. “You just missed Penny.”

“Thank you,” she said. “For everything.”

Weiss dismissed her with a wave of her hand. “Let’s just hope she can help.” Her icy eyes flicked to Blake, who was digging in her bag. “What do you need us to do?”

“I need both of you out of here,” Blake said, pulling out various stones from her bag. Yang frowned as she somehow pulled out a large book that definitely could not fit into her bag. Stupid magic, breaking the laws of space and matter. It made her brain hurt.

Yang blinked, crossing her arms. “Why?” she asked.

Blake shot her a sharp look. “Because I need to examine her energy, and I can’t do that with you two muddling the room.” She jerked her chin, pulling out a large smooth black stone that looked like it weighed a ton. “Try to leave the house. I think the stables should be far enough away. I’ll come out and grab you when I’m done.”

Yang clenched her teeth, but she nodded. “Alright.” She hesitated. “If she wakes up-”

“I’ll tell her you’re back,” Blake said. She gave her a soothing smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I know what I’m doing, Yang. I can handle her for a few minutes.”

“Take care of her.” She knew she didn’t have to say it, but she couldn’t stop herself. “We’ll be right outside if you need anything.”

Blake nodded, but she was already setting up her materials. “I’ll come get you when I’m done,” she repeated. 

Weiss took Yang by the elbow and escorted her out. They went to the stables, neither speaking until they arrived. Yang started brushing out Bumblebee’s mane after she had checked her feed and water, her back to Weiss, who was petting Nightshade and cooing at the beast. 

“You trust her?” Weiss asked quietly.

Yang shrugged, her jaw clenched tight. “I don’t have a choice,” she said. “She’s our last option. And she came back, didn’t she?” Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she picked out the grass and twigs from Bumblebee’s mane. “The second I told her, she was ready to come back.” For Ruby. Not for her. Her chest ached, but she ignored it.

“Does she think she can help?” Weiss asked. Uncertainty wavered in her voice.

“She said she would try,” Yang said. “And that’s all she can do, all we can ask of her.” She tried to soften her tone, tried to remind herself that Blake was doing them the favor. “She came, Weiss. She came back. I have to believe that she can help, at least a little.”

“Are you saying that to convince me, or yourself?” Yang sighed, closing her eyes, but Weiss continued. “Yeah, she’s here. I’m not going to lie and say I’m not grateful that she came, but what are we going to do if she can’t help?”

Yang blew out a breath. “Then we keep doing what we’ve been doing,” she said. “Doing our best. Making Ruby comfortable.” Her voice didn’t shake or crack, even though her chest felt like it was being ripped apart at the thought. “Has she been in pain?” she asked. 

“She says she’s not,” Weiss said. “She’s lying, but she’s coherent enough to lie now.”

“That’s good.” She blew out a breath. “How are you and Penny doing?”

“We’re hanging in there.” Weiss sighed. “You should have called us earlier, Yang. We could have been helping you this whole time.” Her voice was sharp. “You shouldn’t have been doing this all alone.” 

Yang dropped her head. “I was handling it,” she said. She had known this would be coming. She had known from the second she had forced herself to go to Weiss and Penny three weeks ago and finally told them Ruby was sick to ask them for help. She had known that Weiss would skewer her for waiting to tell them, but she hadn’t had a choice. 

“But we could have helped you,” Weiss insisted. “We’ve been struggling just the two of us, how the hell have you been doing this all by yourself?” 

“Because I had to!” she said. “Because I didn’t have a choice but to do it.”

“But you did!” Weiss said. “We would have come, you know we would have.”

“I thought it was just the flu,” she said. “At first, I thought it was just the flu, and I thought it would go away, and then it didn’t, and then I couldn’t leave her alone long enough to get anyone.” She sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep it from you. From you or Penny. I just-” She broke off and closed her eyes. “If I told someone else, then it was real.”

Weiss huffed, but there was no malice in it. “You know you can always come to us,” she said. “We want to be there for you.” Weiss’s hand squeezed her tense shoulder. “And with Blake, for however long she’s here, we’re here for you, too.”

“We need to focus on Ruby.” She didn’t deign to acknowledge that Weiss and Penny were worried about her, couldn’t acknowledge that she needed their help with Blake.

“We need to take care of ourselves, too. We can’t take care of Ruby if we run ourselves ragged,” Weiss pointed out. “You look like hell, Yang. Did you sleep at all on the road?”

“Of course I slept,” she said, rubbing her brow. “I’m fine, Weiss. Just…” She bit her lip. “I’m worried, you know?”

Weiss rubbed her back. “We’ll figure this out,” she said. Yang snorted, but Weiss continued. “We will. No one is giving up on Ruby, Yang. She’s going to be okay.” 

“How do you know?” she asked, her voice barely above a croak.

“Because Ruby is a fighter, and you’ll do anything for her,” Weiss said. “We all would. So we’re not going to stop until she’s better.” She turned Yang around, her eyes soft. “We’re here, Yang. We’re going to take care of her, and each other.” Weiss squeezed her shoulder once more. “We’ll get through this.”

Her throat closed up, so she just nodded. 

Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes. “You need a bath,” Weiss said lightly, her nose crinkling. “You smell disgusting.”

“You try sleeping on the ground for almost a week and see how you smell!” she shot back. She tried to smile, and it fluttered and failed, but she was trying. She had to try to take her mind off of Blake and Ruby. “I was going to wash up after dinner, but I’ll do it after we’re allowed back in the house.”

“Good, because you absolutely reek.” Weiss’s lips twitched up in a smirk, and Yang felt lighter than she’d felt in days. It was good to be back home, good to be with people she knew wouldn’t leave and actually cared about her. Good to be with people she could actually talk to without getting the desire to scream. 

She opened her mouth, but she noticed Weiss’s eyes go over her shoulder, and she turned to see a pale Blake. “What’s wrong?” Yang demanded, heart clenching. “Is Ruby alright?”

“She will be,” Blake said, but she sounded distant. “We should head back inside.”

Weiss and Yang exchanged a look, but Yang nodded. “I’ll make tea,” she said tightly, moving past Blake to head back to the cottage. Weiss and Blake trailed behind her into the house, and Yang dropped tea into three mugs before pouring the boiling water into the mugs. She brought them to the table and sat down. “Do you know what’s wrong with Ruby?” Yang asked, her hands wrapped around the mug. Her left hand burned from the hot ceramic, but her right hand barely registered the heat. Her grip tightened.

“I was right. It’s a tethering.” Blake took a sip of the tea, even though Yang knew it was still hot enough to burn her tongue. Her gold eyes were distant.

“What exactly is a tethering?” Weiss asked.

Blake sighed, her shoulders slumping inward. “Think of it like a parasite,” Blake said. “Someone or something creates a link between themself and another living thing to take their life, their energy, their magic, whatever they want. They’re usually small time demons trying to get strong enough to break themselves out of Hell, but this is no small time demon.” Blake took another sip of tea. Yang’s own mouth hurt at the thought of drinking tea so hot. 

“Tetherings are relatively easy to create, but they’re difficult to successfully use as a parasite. Tethering was created for and by healers to give energy and health to patients as a last resort, but it was quickly corrupted to steal from another. Tetherings were never meant to be used to take, hence why it’s so difficult to use parasitically. 

“A tether may be created, but the creator, in this case the parasite, usually can’t do too much damage. They’ll get occasional blips of magic, for example, from their host. The host, in most cases, won’t be affected or even notice, that’s how miniscule the amounts the parasite takes. A true, successful parasitic tether is incredibly rare.”

“So a demon is tethered to Ruby and sucking her, her what, her life force, out of her?” Yang demanded. Weiss was pale next to her, but her face was still as stone.

“Not quite,” Blake said. “The tether seems to be taking her health, which isn’t usual for a demon tether. Most demons tether for access to lives or their magic, lives being a way to become more powerful for them and magic being a sort of delicacy amongst demonkind. It’s like wine to them,” she explained. “Demons can’t use mortal magic, but they enjoy devouring it.”

“So if it’s not a demon, what is it that’s tethered to her?” Weiss asked.

Blake took another drink of tea. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “One guess is a rogue healer trying to supplement their own magic with human life. But most healers refuse to do any harm to any living being, and few healers are taught how to make tethers in the first place, so that doesn’t make sense.”

“But the parasite is mortal?” Yang asked.

“I think so,” Blake said. “I can feel the tether, and it doesn’t feel demonic in origin. It feels like witchcraft.”

“Can you break the tether?” Yang asked, holding her breath.

Blake’s eyes dropped, but she nodded. “I’ll need time,” she said. “But I should be able to break it. Because so much time has passed, the tether has had the opportunity to dig deeper into Ruby and sink its hooks into her, so it’ll be tricky. But I can do it.” Blake nodded again. “I can do it.”

Something like relief threatened to break open in her chest, but Yang refused to let it. Refused to let herself celebrate or breathe a sigh of thanks until Ruby was hale and healthy. She wouldn’t dare jinx it. So she simply nodded as her shoulders slumped. “Thank you, Blake,” she said, her voice like gravel. 

“What’s to stop the person who did this from just creating another tether?” Weiss asked.

“Once I start trying to untangle the tether, I should be able to figure out who or what did this in the first place,” Blake said. “I may not be able to do anything to do them, not without being physically with them, but I’ll be able to protect Ruby from further damage and repair her to her former state. Once I break the tether, I can ensure that this never happens again, to any of you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Yang said. Her stomach twisted at the thought of Blake using her magic on her again. The last time still haunted her as it was.

“Yes, she does,” Weiss shot back. “Like hell we’re dealing with this again.” Weiss nodded at Blake. “Thank you.”

Blake nodded back. “Of course. It’s the least I can do.” Her gold eyes flickered, and Blake cleared her throat. “I’m going to start tomorrow. I need tonight to rest up.” She hesitated, but she continued, “I would start today, but I want to start at the top of my game. The examination took a lot out of me.” There was an open vulnerability in her voice that made Yang’s chest ache, but she ignored it.

When Blake used to exert too much magic, Yang would make her gallons of tea and wrap her up in blankets and cuddle her until she fell asleep. Sleep and time were the only consistent ways of Blake to regenerate her magic, the combination of the two allowing her to usually regain her power within a few hours. But Yang had seen firsthand how exhausted Blake could get when she used too much magic. The very thought made her insides twist, and she averted her gaze.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said roughly. “Take tonight. Whatever you need.” 

“I can take care of Ruby for the rest of the night. Penny said she would make dinner when she got back. Blake, you focus on resting up for tomorrow, but don’t fall asleep before dinner. Yang, wash yourself,” Weiss ordered. 

A smile tugged at Yang’s lips from Weiss’s drill-sergeant-esque mannerisms. “Aye aye, Captain,” she said. Her eyes darted to Blake. “Will you need anything? To untether Ruby?”

“Time,” Blake said. “Time, and food, and someone with me. I have everything else.” 

Yang studied her, but she nodded. “Alright.” She got up from the table, leaving her tea on the table. “Thank you, Blake.”

Blake didn’t meet her gaze. “Of course,” she said, her voice barely audible. 

“Alright, why don’t you two go wash up?” Weiss said. “No offense, but you both reek.”

Yang forced a smile. “Right. Do you want to clean up first, Blake, or do you want to rest up a little more?”

“You can go first,” Blake said, sipping her tea. 

Yang nodded, and she left the kitchen for her bedroom. She closed the door and headed into her bathroom, stripping out of her dirty travelling clothes as she walked. She started the water before running a brush through her hair, wincing as she pulled at the knots that had formed over the past few days. The tub filled with water quickly, and she slipped into the steaming pool without so much as a hiss at the heat. 

She leaned back into the water and sighed, rubbing her wet hands on her face. Yang was still covered in dirt, and she could already see the water clouding with her grime. Her nose wrinkled, and she reached for her soap to begin rubbing and scrubbing herself. The scent of lemon filled the bathroom, and something in her chest began to ease as she washed herself.

Ruby would be alright. Blake could help her, would help her, and she would be alright.

Yang stared at her right hand, which was clutching the soap. She released the yellow bar and flexed her fingers before curling them into a fist. Her skin burned from the heat of the water, but her arm didn’t register it. Her left hand traced up her wrist, her forearm, her bicep, until she could feel her fingers on her skin. Yang dragged her finger back and forth over the line of numbness and feeling. 

Her right hand tightened into a fist before releasing, and then she relaxed it. Moving her right arm didn’t feel natural, didn’t feel like a part of her. It was more so something she just controlled. She could make it flex, make it move, but she couldn’t feel. It was just numb. 

She sighed, leaning further back into the tub. She knew she should be grateful. Witch-made limbs were expensive as hell and taxing for witches to make. She would have never been able to afford one, even if she could have found another witch to make one for her. Yang should have been grateful that Blake had bothered to create an arm for her before she fucked off.

But all she could think about when she bothered examining her arm was how Blake had left. Everything she was missing. Even though she had her arm, for all intents and purposes, she had still lost it. Still had had to learn how to use her new arm and had to deal with the phantom pain and had to come to terms with the fact that her body was no longer entirely hers. A part of her would always be Blake’s magic.

Once upon a time, that wouldn’t have bothered her. But that time had long since passed, and all she knew now was how to hate Blake’s gift. 

A parting gift. Her lips curled at the memory. It was blurry and bloody, but she still remembered it in flashes. The pain. Her blood. Blake’s scream. The hum of Blake’s magic that always smelled like honey and lilac. The way Blake had sobbed over her and screamed the magic out. The way Blake’s golden eyes had been filled with tears. The way she had whimpered _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Brothers, Yang, I’m so sorry_.

Yang closed her eyes. She didn’t let herself think about it often. Didn’t dare. Once she started, she spiralled into that dark memory and couldn’t fight her way out for hours. So she ducked her head beneath the water and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And feel free to send me prompts at tumblr at softlighter! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, everybody! Hope you're doing well. I'm having a blast writing this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! \o/

Yang woke up not long after the sun rose. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and stretched upwards in bed, her shoulders aching. Yang pulled the covers back and quickly made her bed before padding into the kitchen and starting a fresh pot of coffee. Before long, the bittersweet aroma filled the air, and Yang was sipping at a steaming cup.

She’d slept through the night for the first time in two months. Weiss had insisted she would take care of Ruby to let Yang recuperate, even after Yang had protested that she was fine, but she had been grateful for the rest. She had spent the last two months waking up every hour to take care of Ruby, checking her temperature and holding her during her shakes. Even on her journey to Blake, she had woken up every few hours. But now, back in her own bed, with the knowledge that Blake could help, that Ruby would be okay, she had been able to sleep.

The coffee was hot, the caffeine already starting to work its way through her body. She had made enough for a few cups, enough for everyone else in the house to have when they woke up. Yang stared down the kettle before starting water for tea with a sigh. Blake was helping them, she reasoned. The least she could do was make her tea.

She began cooking some eggs and bacon for breakfast, her body acting on muscle memory more than purposeful thought. Her mind was still half asleep, but she was moving her body, waking up every nerve and inch. While she waited for the bacon to cook, she poured a cup of coffee for Weiss and readied Blake’s tea. She got some plates down and started heating up the broth still on the stove for Ruby. 

Someone walked into the kitchen while she was flipping the bacon. Her shoulders stiffened, but she forced herself to say, “Good morning, Blake.”

“Morning,” Blake said, her voice still deep with sleep. A pause. “Did you make me tea?” There was an emotion in her voice that Yang couldn’t place, didn’t want to place. 

“Least I could do,” she said with a shrug. “Eggs will be ready in a minute.” She hesitated. “Do you still like your bacon crispy?”

A pause. “Yeah,” Blake said softly. “But you don’t have to-”

“I’m already cooking,” she interrupted. “Might as well make sure you like what you’re eating. Plus, you need the sustenance. No better start to a day than eggs and bacon.”

“And tea,” Blake added, her voice tender.

Yang snorted. “Yeah. And tea. But more importantly coffee.” She picked up her mug and gestured with it before taking a sip. She slid the eggs onto the plates and turned to hand Blake the first one. “Here.” Her throat bobbed.

“Thanks,” Blake said. She wasn’t looking at her as she took a seat at the kitchen table. 

“No problem.” She set the spatula down after plating hers and Weiss’s breakfast and picked up the ladle to spoon out some broth for Ruby. Yang set her plate down across from Blake before grabbing Weiss’s and Ruby’s. “I’ll be right back,” she said. 

She left before Blake could respond, carefully holding the hot bowl so it didn’t spill. Yang carefully kicked open the door to reveal Weiss curled up half on the mattress and half on the floor and Ruby sitting up in bed. Her sister gave her a weak smile, and Yang’s stomach dropped. “Hey,” Ruby croaked, her voice a throaty rasp. “I missed you.”

Tears heated her eyes, but she swallowed her sorrow down and forced a smile. “I missed you too,” she said. Yang carefully set the plates down on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Ruby said. She tried to shrug, but a cough wracked her frame. Yang’s eyes widened with worry, but Ruby held a tentative hand up. “I’m fine!” she coughed, rubbing her chest. “I’m fine. Really. Just need a drink.” Ruby reached for the glass of water with shaking hands, and it took all of her willpower not to take the glass herself and help Ruby. She watched with trepidation as Ruby carefully drank and set the glass back down. “See? I’m fine.”

“You will be,” she said, giving her sister a small smile. “Blake is gonna help.”

Ruby blinked at her. “I thought that had been a dream,” Ruby said. “Blake is here?” 

“Yeah.” Yang swallowed hard. “I found her. She came for you.” She reached for her too-thin wrist and gently squeezed. “She’s going to help you.” Yang tried to smile, but it crumbled and wobbled on her lips. “She’s here to help.”

“But you found her?” Ruby asked. “She’s here?”

Yang nodded. “She’s eating breakfast in the kitchen,” she said. “And she’ll be in soon to start working on you.”

“How are you doing?” Ruby asked, her pale face furrowed with worry. 

“I’ve been worried about you,” she said, ignoring Ruby’s true question. “But you seem to be doing better. Thank the Brothers for that.” She rubbed her thumb over her wrist. “I brought some broth. Do you think you can handle that?”

“I’m not hungry,” Ruby said. “And you know that’s not what I meant.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “Can you handle the broth or not?” she asked.

Ruby’s face flexed with frustration. “No,” she said. “I can’t.”

“That’s okay,” Yang said. “I’ll keep it on a simmer for when you’re ready.” She kept brushing her thumb up and down her wrist. “You’re going to get through this.”

“I know,” Ruby said, but her eyes were distant. “Is it okay if I sleep until Blake is ready?” Her voice was filled with guilt, but Yang’s heart just twisted from the dark bags under her sister’s eyes. She needed rest.

Yang nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to her temple. “Get some rest. We’ll start in an hour.” She stood up and tucked Ruby back under the covers and eased her back down against her pillow. Ruby felt so frail in her hands, and it took concerted effort to pull away. “I love you,” she said, squeezing her shoulder before drawing back.

Ruby blinked sleepily at her. “I love you too.”

Yang closed the door, her heart in her throat. She shakily walked back to the kitchen, her hands twitching at her sides. Blake was still sitting at the kitchen table, and Yang silently took her seat across from her and took a deep sip of her coffee. She sighed into the chair and leaned back against it. 

“How’s she doing?” Blake asked.

“She looks better,” she admitted. “But she’s tired. I think we should wait a little bit to start, if that’s okay with you. She needs the rest.” She forked a bite of eggs into her mouth. Her stomach grumbled in response, and she had to stop herself from wolfing the rest of her plate down. Instead, she took a deep breath and another sip of coffee before going back in.

“That should be fine.” Blake took a drink of her tea. “I’m going to need to stretch out my magic a little. I need to wake it up before I start.” Blake looked around the kitchen, not meeting Yang’s gaze. “Do you need help with anything?” she asked. “Cleaning? Chores?”

“I’m fine,” she said. “You don’t need to waste your magic on that.”

“It’s not a waste,” Blake said. “It’ll wake me up, and it’ll be productive.” 

“I can’t think of anything,” Yang said. 

Blake nodded, but something like disappointment flickered in her face. “I can grow some flowers out back,” she offered. “Make something to brighten up Ruby’s room.”

“That would be nice,” Yang said. “Thank you.” The words felt awkward and stilted on her tongue, but she forced herself to say them. She owed Blake that much, owed her thanks for everything she was doing for them. Even if her stomach still twisted with fury and she could barely look at her. 

“No worries.” 

They went silent again as Yang finished her breakfast. She could tell Blake wanted to say something, but she kept her eyes focused on her plate and ignored Blake’s golden gaze. She finished her breakfast quickly and moved to grab her plate and Blake’s to put in the sink, but Blake stood up and took both of their plates to the sink. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Yang said, standing up. 

Blake shrugged. “You made breakfast. It’s the least I can do.” 

Yang bit her tongue and leaned back against the table as Blake’s fingertips twitched with soft purple and honey and lilac scented mist and the dishes started washing themselves. A smile appeared on her face before she could stop it. Seeing Blake’s magic never got old, even if it was used for something as mundane as doing the dishes.

“I’m going to go check on Nightshade and Bumblebee,” Yang said, brushing past the table and chairs to the kitchen door. Her hand hesitated on the knob, and she turned back to face Blake. “Come get me when you’re about to start on Ruby.”

Blake nodded. “I’m going to need some help,” she admitted. 

Yang released the knob and fully turned around. “Whatever you need,” she said. Her brow furrowed. “What do you need?” she asked. “I mean, how can I help?”

“I need someone there to anchor me. I just need a place to come back to.” Blake hesitated, as if she wasn’t sure if Yang wanted her to explain. “In order to start to figure out how to untether her, I need to work with her energy and detach from myself. I need someone to be there and act as a beacon for me to come back to my body.”

“What do I need to do?” Yang asked.

“Just sit there.” Blake hesitated. “Physical touch would help, but I understand if you don’t want to.”

“Physical touch?” Yang repeated, barely resisting the urge to recoil.

“Handholding,” Blake explained. “Something that involves skin to skin contact. It’s grounding. But it’s unnecessary.”

“Will it help?” Yang asked slowly. 

Blake hesitated, but she nodded. “It would allow me to explore more and not worry about finding my way back to myself, which means I can devote more of my energy to Ruby. So, yes. But like I said, I can manage without it. Or I could ask Weiss.”

Yang shook her head. “No. I can help, and I will help, however I can. If this will help, I’ll do it, Blake.” Her eye drifted to Blake’s hand, and her heart caught in her throat at the sight of her left hand, at what she wore on her ring finger, at what she _still_ wore on her ring finger. She wet her lips. “You still wear it.” Her voice was distant, even to her own ears.

Blake’s face paled. Her left hand formed a fist and hid behind her right, as if she could hide it after she had already seen it. “I do,” Blake said. “Does that- Does that bother you?”

Yes. No. Fuck. Yang’s mouth went dry. “I don’t care,” she lied. “It’s your ring. It’s your choice to wear it, or not wear it, or whatever.” She swallowed hard. 

“Oh, okay.” Blake nodded. She was still hiding her ring behind her other hand. “I just don’t want to upset you, or anything. I can- I can take it off. If you want me to.” 

“It’s fine, Blake. We’re fine. It’s fine. Do whatever you want.” Yang turned back around and was out the door before Blake could respond. She let the door slam and ignored the heat in her eyes and throat. She quickly strode for the stables and took deep, steadying breaths, but they didn’t eliminate the twisting of her gut or the shaking in her chest.

She set about cleaning the stables and taking care of Nightshade and Bumblebee, letting instinct take over. Yang tried to focus on the physicality of her movements, tried to lose herself in the ache of her muscles, tried to burn the sight of the familiar ring out of her mind.

Brothers, she hadn’t thought about that ring in years. Yang hadn’t dared to let herself consider what Blake had done with it after she’d left. She had given Blake the ring only a few days before Yang had been attacked. It was a simple silver band embedded with three dark purple opals that gleamed and glinted and glowed. Yang had bought it off a trader who had visited Patch, and she had been saving it for the right time to give to Blake. 

It hadn’t been a proposal. She had thought about it, Brothers, she had almost gone through with it, but it hadn’t been a proposal. Just a promise. A promise that a proposal would come, when they were ready. A promise that she was there for Blake. A promise that she loved her and would always love her.

Her heart clenched. Unfortunately for Yang, she had never been one to break her promises. 

Nightshade whined, and Yang went over to give the beast scratches. Nightshade purred in response, and a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. “You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” she asked. She rubbed her head harder. “I missed you.” She peppered her forehead with a kiss, and she laughed as Nightshade licked her face. 

The beast tackled her, her paws going up on Yang’s shoulders in an attempt to hug her tight. Yang smiled and buried her head in Nightshade’s furry shoulders. “Brothers, I missed you,” she said hoarsely. 

Nightshade jumped off of her and panted at something behind her. Yang tensed, but she turned around to see Blake. “It’s time?” Yang asked, stroking Nightshade’s head. 

“Yeah. You ready?” 

Yang nodded, not daring to look at Blake’s hand. She locked Nightshade back into her stall and went with Blake back into the house. Weiss was sitting at the kitchen table and eating her breakfast, and she silently waved as they passed. Weiss would probably crash on the couch in the living room, forgoing the other guest bedroom she and Penny had been sharing, and would probably only wake up for food later. 

They went into Ruby’s room where Blake had already laid out some stones. Yang didn’t know what they were for, but all she knew was that she just had to sit there. Ruby was laying down, still half-asleep, and the two of them rounded the bed to sit on the other side. Blake sat closer to Ruby’s chest and shoulders, and Yang sat by her feet. 

“Does she need to be awake for this?” she asked quietly. “Or can we let her sleep?”

“She can sleep,” Blake said. “I just need to touch her.” Blake fished out Ruby’s hand from underneath the covers and placed it in her lap. Brothers, Ruby looked so pale and fragile compared to Blake. “Can I hold your hand?”

Yang silently held out her hand. Blake’s skin was soft and smooth and familiar. Their hands still fit together perfectly, and Yang unconsciously squeezed Blake’s hand. “Sorry,” she said, more on instinct than anything else. “I didn’t- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Blake said, but her voice was quieter than before. 

“Is there anything else I need to do?” she asked. “Besides this.”

“I should be fine,” Blake said. “Just keep a firm hold, and don’t let go.” Yang nodded, and then Blake closed her eyes. 

Yang studied her as the minutes passed. She couldn’t tell what Blake was doing, if she was doing anything yet, but Yang took in the planes of her face, the plushness of her lips, and the fullness of her lashes. She hadn’t changed at all, not really. Blake was beautiful, and, if anything, she had only grown more stunning over the past five years. Her features had finished maturing, and it made her chest hurt.

They had been supposed to grow old _together_. She had thought they would, once. Yang had let herself imagine their future and let herself be convinced of its certainty. When she pictured her future, she used to see herself waking up next to golden eyes. Nowadays, she tried not to think about her future. Tried not to think beyond the next day, the next hour, the next minute. Tried not to think of the future she had lost when Blake had left.

Blake’s face tensed, and she squeezed Yang’s hand. After a moment, Yang squeezed back, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of Blake’s hand. Just like she used to. Blake’s face relaxed once more, and then her eyes opened. Blake’s shoulders slumped, and she released Yang’s hand. 

“Are you okay?” Yang asked. She tentatively moved to rub her back, but Blake brushed her off. Her ears were flat against her head, and Yang took in her pale face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Blake said. “It’s just more entwined than I anticipated.” Blake rubbed her brow. Only then did Yang notice the sweat there, see the slight shaking in Blake’s shoulders. “It took me ages to find all the arms.”

“Arms?” Yang repeated.

“It’s kind of like an octopus,” Blake said. “The host didn’t just make one tether, they made seven. They’re all twisted together, but they connect to Ruby in different places. Somehow, they’re all successful tethers. I need to destroy them one by one. This is going to take a lot longer than I thought.” 

“How long do you think?” Yang asked. 

“A month. At least.” Blake’s throat bobbed. “I didn’t have the energy to find out who was doing this. I can try next session to follow the tether to the parasite, but it might be for the best if I don’t. If whoever did this is capable of making seven successful tethers, I don’t want them to feel what I’m doing until it’s too late.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Yang said. “Just focus on undoing them.”

Blake nodded. “I can go again in a few hours. I just need to rest.” Blake moved to get off the bed, but she buckled and collapsed back against the mattress.

“Blake!” she said, reaching for her before she could think. 

Blake brushed her off once more, shaking her head. “I’m fine,” she said, voice shaking. “I’m fine.” She got off the bed, Yang eyeing her warily. 

Yang stood up next to her and looked down into her golden eyes. “You overexerted yourself, didn’t you?” she asked quietly. 

“I’m fine,” Blake insisted. But there was a wobble in her voice, and she wasn’t looking Yang in the eye. 

“Like hell you are,” she said. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Can you walk?” 

Blake brushed past her. “I’m fine. I just need to go lay down, that’s all. I’ll be good to go again in another few hours.”

Yang followed her out of Ruby’s room and silently closed the door. She watched as Blake went into the guestroom and closed the door. Her chest clenched, but she forced herself to go walk into the kitchen where Weiss was still sitting. She was slumped over the table, her head resting on her elbow. She was sleeping. 

Yang quietly started water for tea and dropped tea leaves into a mug. Just before the water boiled, she poured it into the mug and watched as it steamed. She dropped some sugar into it. Normally, Blake didn’t take sugar in her tea, but after over-using her magic, Yang knew she would need the spark of energy. 

She grabbed the mug and gently knocked on the door before opening it. Blake was laying in bed, already buried under the covers. She blearily blinked at Yang, her reaction delayed. Fuck, Blake had really over done it. 

Yang silently set the mug down on the nightstand and turned to leave.

“Thank you,” Blake rasped.

“No problem,” she said. She left the room, closed the door, and took a deep breath. Yang squared her shoulders and walked back to the kitchen. She ignored the shaking in her chest, the worry twisting her insides, and the tightness of her throat. 

Blake would be fine. Ruby would be fine. They would all be fine.

She went back to Ruby’s room to grab the dirty dishes. Ruby was snoring, and it made Yang smile. But she froze when she saw the nightstand. 

Lilacs laid in a vase, bright and fragrant and beautiful. She didn’t know how she hadn’t noticed it before.

She stared hard at the blooms and felt a coldness run through her. Yang’s throat closed up, and she struggled to breathe. She wasn’t sure why all the air had flooded out of her lungs, but she couldn’t think. 

Blake used to make and bring her fresh lilacs from their garden every morning. A morning ritual for the both of them, a way for Blake to wake up her magic and a pleasant way for Yang to start her own day, Blake often taking the time to braid the flowers into Yang’s hair. In her room, in a box at the top of her closet, she had the last lilacs Blake had ever made her, pressed and dried and dead. She used to love the scent of lilacs, used to love the delicate purple blossoms, but now they just made her feel ill. 

But that wasn’t quite true, and she knew it. Yang still went out of her way to find the flowers and smell them, almost as if she was purposefully poking a never ending bruise on her heart. She _liked_ the pain they brought, reveled in it. It was one of the few times she had felt genuinely close to Blake the past five years, when she was hurting and breathing in florals.

And now Blake was here. Blake was here, and Yang didn’t need to smell lilacs to hurt. Not when she had the root of her pain sleeping down the hall from her. Yang took a deep breath, but that only served to burn the florals into her mind. Her throat thickened, and her hands clenched into fists. 

She silently grabbed the dishes and left Ruby’s room, but she could still smell them. Brothers, the scent was everywhere, how hadn’t she noticed it? She washed the dishes in a lilac scented fog, staring into nothing as she worked.

Blake was here. Blake had come back. 

The realization slammed into her in a way it hadn’t before. Brothers, Blake was _here_. She was here, and she would be staying here, living here. Yang choked on air as her fury reawakened in her belly, snapping into consciousness. She burned with anger. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down, but that only made her angrier.

Blake had come back. And Yang had no idea how she was going to get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr at softlighter! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might not come the day after tomorrow, if only because I want to take my time with it and get it just right, so just a heads up! Enjoy the chapter! \o/

“I made bread!” Penny trilled, handing her basket off to Yang as she stepped inside their cottage. “How is Ruby doing?” Her bright eyes were filled with concern. “Is she eating more? Can Blake help her?”

Yang smiled wryly at the bubbly dryad. “She’s doing better, she’s eating about the same, and yes, Blake is helping.” She closed the door behind them and led Penny to the kitchen before unpacking her basket. Yang raised her brow at all the food packed into the basket. “Of course you didn’t just bake bread, you baked an army. A baked good army.”

“My father helped!” Penny said. “I am glad that Ruby is feeling better. I have been quite worried about her. I am so happy you are back home!” Penny threw her arms around Yang, and Yang rolled her eyes as she smiled and wrapped Penny up in her arms. Penny drew back, holding Yang by the shoulders. “How are you doing?” she asked, brows knit together. Penny lowered her voice. “With Blake?”

Yang’s eye twitched. “I’m fine,” she said. “She’s helping us. She’s helping Ruby.”

“Yes, but how are _you_ doing?” Penny asked. Her eyes were soft. Yang hated it. 

“Like I said. I’m fine.” She brushed Penny off and poured her a cup of coffee, silently offering it to her. Penny accepted the mug and sipped it, but her eyes were still pitying. Yang cleared her throat and lowered her gaze. “Thank you for everything, Pen. You and Weiss have been… amazing, the past few weeks. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course!” Penny chirped. Her easy smile faded slightly. “I want to help. You know I care about Ruby. She is my friend, and you are my friend. I want to help. So I am going to help however I can.” Penny nodded, and her smile returned full force. 

“Still. Thank you.” Yang ran a hand through her hair. “I was going to make some breakfast for everyone. Do you want some?”

“I would love some.” Penny’s smile lit up the whole room. “Can I help at all?”

“Nope, I got this,” Yang said. She waved Penny to the table. “Go sit. Everyone should be up soon.” Yang started a fresh pot of coffee and decided to cut up one of Penny’s loaves to fry up with egg, cinnamon, and sugar. 

“I smell coffee,” Weiss said, shuffling into the kitchen. She nodded at Penny, who cheerfully waved at her. 

Yang poured her a mug and patted her on the shoulder. Weiss was far from a morning person. “Breakfast will be ready soon,” she said. Her eyes flicked to the clock. “Actually, Penny, can you go check on Ruby?” 

“I just checked on her,” Weiss said. “She’s still sleeping. She was up a few hours ago and took some broth down.”

“Thanks.” Yang flipped the bread in the pan and let it sizzle. Penny and Weiss started chatting, and Yang focused on cooking as they talked, occasionally chiming in. She was still half-asleep, and her stomach was tight with nerves. 

Blake hadn’t come out of her room yesterday. Not for lunch, not for dinner. Yang had checked on her just to be sure she was still breathing, had even debated waking her up, but she knew that what Blake needed most after exerting so much magic was sleep. Food came after. But Yang had noticed Blake had drunk the tea at some point, so that was something.

A month. It would be a month of this, of Blake and handholding and worrying and hating herself for worrying. Blake wasn’t her responsibility, and Blake was an adult. She knew her own limits, and Yang had no reason to worry about her. Force of habit, she supposed, but she couldn’t stop herself. Couldn’t stop the way she felt. 

She still started the kettle for tea as she finished up the bread. She would check in on Blake once she finished, she decided, and she would force her out of bed. Almost twenty four hours of sleep. Brothers, she hadn’t seen her this wiped out in years. In fairness, she hadn’t seen her in years, but still. Blake normally didn’t wipe out like this. 

Blake probably hadn’t had to use this much magic in a long time. From that long ago explanation, when Blake had first told her she was a witch, Yang distantly recalled that magic was like a muscle. It had to be used, or it would atrophy, and it was hard to use big magic after not stretching properly. She hoped that was what it was. Otherwise, the thought of Blake knocking herself out everyday for a month made Yang sick.

But someone came down the hall, and she closed her eyes in relief as Blake stepped into the kitchen. “Good morning, Blake!” Penny said brightly. “How did you sleep?”

“Hey, Penny,” Blake said, but her voice was still hoarse with sleep. “I slept well. How about you? How have you been?”

“Good!”

“Breakfast is served!” Yang announced, bringing the plates to the table. Penny got up to help her and grabbed two plates from her hands, while Yang grabbed the remaining two plates. They set them down, and Yang went back to grab her mug and Blake’s before sitting down. She silently set it down in front of Blake, and she ignored the warmth in her chest at Blake’s surprise.

“Thank you, Yang,” Blake said.

“Yes, thank you, Yang,” Weiss said, already cutting into her breakfast. “This looks divine.”

The four of them ate in relative silence, all of them too focused on their food to bother with small talk. Yang kept her eyes on her plate and ignored Blake’s heavy gaze. Weiss and Penny kept sneaking her worried looks, but she ignored them too. 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Weiss asked. 

“I can do another session with Ruby,” Blake said. 

“And then pass out for another twenty four hours?” Yang asked, raising her brows. “You can’t push yourself like this, Blake. It’s not sustainable.” Because she knew that Blake would keep pushing and pushing and pushing until she broke. 

“I told you yesterday, I’m fine.” Blake’s voice had a sharp edge. “It’s just channeling that much power. I haven’t done it in a while. It’ll get easier for me, I just need to get used to it again.” Yang exchanged a glance with Weiss and Penny. “I can do this!” Blake insisted, but her voice cracked. “I can do this.”

“We’re not saying that you can’t,” Weiss said gently. “I think Yang is just worried about you and doesn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Ruby is hurting,” Blake said. “Ruby is suffering, and I can do something about it, so I am going to do what I can.”

“You cannot help her if you run yourself ragged,” Penny pointed out, reaching across the table to grab Blake’s hand. “You are in this for the long haul, Blake, right?” At Blake’s nod, Penny gave a gentle smile. “This kind of magic takes time. Be patient with yourself.”

Blake nodded, but Yang could see that Penny’s words didn’t sink in. Yang cleared her throat. “For Ruby’s sake, you cannot burn out. Do you understand?” Yang said.

“I understand.” Blake’s eyes met her, and Yang’s stomach twisted as she realized Blake’s eyes were red. Almost as if she had spent the whole night crying.

“So a short session today,” Weiss suggested. “Would that work?”

“Yeah. I can do that.” Blake forked a piece of bread and shoved it into her mouth. “But I’m working on her everyday.”

“No argument there,” Yang said. “But just remember, if this is going to take a month or more, we need you to be in your best shape.” Her words came out harsher than she intended, but it was too late to take them back. Softening her tone, she said, “You can’t help Ruby if you destroy yourself in the process.”

“Listen, I appreciate all the concern, but I know what I’m doing. I know my magic, I know what I have to do.” Blake ducked her head. 

“We know,” Yang said. She opened her mouth to continue, but Weiss kicked her under the table. She sent a glare her way, but she closed her mouth.

“We are all here because we care about Ruby. But we need to care about ourselves, too,” Penny pointed out. 

“Isn’t that right, _Yang_?” Weiss asked, raising a brow.

“I take care of myself!” she protested. Yang crossed her arms. “I take care of myself, thank you very much.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Weiss snorted. “You’ve lost like ten pounds, you’ve barely been sleeping, and if anyone’s been running themselves ragged, it’s you.” Weiss pointed her fingers at Blake and Yang. “You two are two sides of the same coin, you know that?”

“What is this, attack people hour?” Yang grumbled. 

“The past does not matter now,” Penny said, spreading her arms out. “What matters is that we are all here to take care of Ruby and to take care of each other now. We are here for each other just as much as we are here for Ruby.” Penny grinned. “We got this!”

Yang couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. She was smiling at Weiss, at Penny, at Blake, and, for a moment, it almost felt like old times. Like they were the same tight fivesome they had been all those years ago. Like Ruby was just in the next room and not sick. Like Blake hadn’t left. 

Her smile faded. But they weren’t the same. But Ruby was sick. But Blake had left.

She stopped looking at Blake and turned to Penny and Weiss. “Alright. Who wants to help me with dishes?” she asked. 

But Weiss brushed her off, batting her hands away from the plates. “Penny and I got the dishes. You two go get ready for working with Ruby.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, but the two of them were already clearing away the dishes. 

“We are sure!” Penny said. “We got chores for the day.”

“Thank you,” Yang said, standing up. She was still in her pajamas, so she went back to her room and got changed before heading into Ruby’s room. Ruby was sitting up again and drinking some water. “Hey, Ruby.” She sat on the edge of her bed and gently rubbed her sister’s leg. “How are you feeling today?”

“Tired,” Ruby said. “But good. Whatever Blake did yesterday, I already feel loads better!” There was a brightness to her voice that Yang hadn’t heard in months, and it almost brought tears to her eyes. 

“That’s good. That’s really good, Rubes.” She squeezed her leg. “Blake should be in soon to do another session. You up for it?” she asked gently.

“I’m armed and ready!” Ruby punched the air, her hand shaking slightly as she did it. Yang laughed, her heart warmed at the sight of so much energy, but her brow creased with worry.

“Easy there, killer,” Yang said. “We’re not out of the woods yet. You still have to rest up.” Ruby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but she nodded. “Good.” Yang pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Before Ruby could respond, the door opened to reveal Blake. “Hey, Ruby,” she said, her ears standing straight up on her head. “How are you feeling?” 

Ruby smiled. “Better, thanks to you.” 

“Are you ready for another session?” Blake asked as she sat on the bed beside Yang. 

“Will I feel anything this time?” Ruby asked, biting her lip. 

“I don’t think so. Not yet.” Blake hesitated. “It might hurt when we get into actually dissolving the tethers, but, for now, I’m working to weaken their hold. And we can do those sessions while you’re asleep so you don’t feel anything.”

Ruby nodded. “Whatever it takes. You’re helping me.” Ruby smiled, bigger and brighter this time. Her silver eyes darted to Yang. “I’ve missed you, Blake,” she said. Yang froze, and Blake’s eyes darted between her and Ruby.

“I missed you too,” Blake said, voice soft. 

Yang bit her tongue.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Ruby said. “I’m glad you came back.” 

Blake stiffened beside her. “I’m not here to stay, Ruby,” Blake said quietly. “I’m here for you, and then I’m going back.” 

Yang felt like she had been doused in ice water. She had known that Blake would be returning, but hearing it still hurt. She wasn’t sure why it hurt. She wanted Blake gone, she wanted her out of her life and wanted to forget her. She didn’t want her to stay. She didn’t want her to apologize. She didn’t want her.

Ruby’s smile faded. “But you’re here for now,” Ruby said, voice small. “And you came back. We missed you.” Ruby straightened up. “You know you’re always welcomed here, right?”

Blake’s eyes slid to Yang, and Yang kept her face neutral. “Let’s just focus on the here and now,” Blake said. “I’m here now, and I’m going to be here for a while.”

“Good.” Ruby laid back down. “So what do you need me to do?”

“Just hold my hand, and Yang, same for you.” Blake held out her hand, which Yang reluctantly grasped. “Ruby, if you start to hurt, squeeze my hand. It shouldn’t hurt, but that means I’m doing something wrong if it. So you have to tell me.”

Ruby nodded. “I will.”

Yang watched as Blake’s eyes closed. Ruby mouthed _I’m sorry_ at her, and Yang just shrugged. Later. They would talk about Blake later. Brothers, she did not want to. It was bad enough that Blake was there, and to have everyone keep scratching at her, poking her, it was enough to drive her mad.

Ruby’s eyes closed, as if all the energy had been taken out of her and she needed to rest. Yang took in her too-sharp cheekbones and purple bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted. She didn’t look like her little sister, but a shell of her former self. 

But Blake would help her, was helping her. She would dissolve the tethers and then-

And then. And then. And then.

Blake would leave again. Ruby would be healthy again. Things would go back to normal again. 

Normal was good. Normal was safe. Normal was what she needed. 

So what if she wanted more than normal of the last five years? So what if her emotions didn’t line up with what she needed? So what if her heart and her mind were at odds? So fucking what? She needed to prioritize Ruby’s wellbeing and her own first. Her feelings didn’t matter, couldn’t matter. Yang would do what she had to do.

Blake would leave when Ruby was healthy. And that was that.

Blake squeezed her hand then. Yang looked over to her. Blake’s brow was furrowed, her lips shaking, and there was sweat on her forehead. Yang tentatively squeezed back. She wasn’t sure what caused Blake to squeeze, but that had always been their old pattern. Whenever they held hands and one of them squeezed, the other squeezed back. It was their thing, a small act of reassurance that the other was there, that they cared. 

Or at least, that’s what she had thought.

Blake’s eyes fluttered open, and her hand left Yang’s. Yang instantly missed the feeling of her smooth skin, and she hated herself for missing her. “How was that, Ruby?” Blake asked, wiping her brow. 

Ruby opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. “Was I supposed to feel something?” she asked. Yang bit back a laugh. “Because I just got sleepy.” 

“Sleepy is expected,” Blake said. “Sleepy is good. You need the rest.”

“You both need the rest,” Yang said. “Ruby, do you want to try broth with some bread? Penny brought some fresh loaves over this morning.”

“That sounds nice,” Ruby said.

“Here, you two stay here. I’ll get lunch ready,” Yang said, standing up.

“I’ll help!” Blake said, but Yang didn’t miss the sweat on her brow and paleness of her face. Blake hadn’t overexerted herself, but she had pushed, probably more than she should have.

Yang shook her head. “You watch Ruby,” she said. “You just exerted a lot of energy, a lot of magic. Rest up, watch Ruby, and I’ll bring the two of you some food. Alright?”

“Alright.”

Yang left and entered the kitchen. She heated up the broth and started cutting the bread while making a sandwich for Blake. Weiss and Penny were outside and working in the garden. Yang smiled at them through the window. She had good friends. People who cared about her and Ruby, people she cared about. They were good people, and she loved them.

She poured some soup into a bowl after it had warmed up, and she plated it on a tray along with the bread and Blake’s sandwich. She would eat later, when she was hungry, and for now, she would take care of Ruby and Blake. Yang carried the tray into Ruby’s bedroom and placed it on the bed. Blake and Ruby looked up at her guiltilty as she entered, and her stomach clenched. “Were you two talking about me?” she asked, trying to keep her voice light and failing miserably. 

“No! I mean, yes, but just about how great of a sister you are!” Ruby said. Blake nodded in agreement, but she wasn’t looking at Yang. 

Yang smiled back tightly. “Well, thanks,” she said, deciding not to press the matter. Not when Ruby was still so ill and Blake had just started. At the very least, she wouldn’t confront Blake in front of Ruby. 

She helped Ruby sit up in bed, but Ruby brushed her off as she moved for her food. There was color in her cheeks again, and Yang smiled as she slurped the broth. Her eyes were bright again, and it warmed Yang’s heart. After weeks of seeing her sister barely conscious, this felt like a miracle. 

“Do you want us to go, Ruby?” Blake asked, hands hesitating as she reached for her sandwich. 

“No, stay!” Ruby said. “I haven’t been this awake in ages. I want to talk!”

“Don’t push yourself,” Yang warned, but she settled down on Ruby’s mattress. She absentmindedly rubbed Ruby’s ankle. “But I’m glad you’re up for talking.”

“What’s new?” Ruby asked as she dunked the bread in the broth. 

Yang’s eyes flicked to Blake’s, and she nodded at her. Blake nodded back and cleared her throat. “Nightshade is here,” Blake offered.

Ruby squealed. “She’s here?” she asked. “Can I see her?”

“I don’t think she’ll fit in the house, Rubes,” Yang said.

“But she’ll be here until you’re feeling better. I promise, Ruby, you’ll get to see her,” Blake added. 

Irrational fury sparked in her at _promise_. Yang swallowed hard and clenched her fist, digging her nails in the palm of her hand. Neither Ruby nor Blake noticed, and Yang forced herself to take deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

Ruby smiled and reached for Blake’s hand. “Thanks. I’ve missed her. And you! Mostly you, but I’ve missed Nightshade too,” Ruby blabbered.

Yang watched as Blake’s cheeks pinkened. “I’ve missed you too,” Blake said. Her voice was more of a rasp than usual.

“What have you been up to?” Ruby asked, eyes wide. “I mean, it’s been five years! What have you been doing?”

Blake’s eyes darted between her and Ruby, and she bit her rosy lip. Yang focused her gaze back on Ruby and tried not to let the flames burning in her chest get the better of her. “Traveling, mostly,” Blake said. “I’ve been in my current place for just over two years now.”

“What’s it like?” Ruby asked. “What do you do?”

“I tutor,” Blake said. “My neighbors don’t exactly approve of witchcraft, so I haven’t been able to use much magic lately. I’ve missed it.” Blake’s voice was wistful, and it did nothing to still the flames in her chest. “But I’ve done some basic curse breaking. Found some lost items. Simple things, unsuspicious things.”

“What’s the coolest thing you’ve done in the last five years?” Ruby asked.

“I’m not sure,” Blake said. “I met some merfolk a few years back. They needed help locating a nobleman’s lost ring. I actually got to visit his underwater manor. That was cool.”

“You got to visit the merfolk?” Ruby asked, her eyes wide.

Blake nodded. “It was beautiful,” she said. “It was unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” Yang unconsciously leaned in closer. “They gave me a potion so I could breathe underwater, and I was there for about a week while the spell did its work. The half of the lights were bioluminescent, and I’d never seen anything like it before. Wait, here-”

Blake closed her eyes, and the scent of lilac and honey filled the air. Blake clasped her hands together for a moment before drawing them apart, and in her hands was a shimmering dark cloud. It shifted and twisted, and then there were colors unlike any Yang had ever seen. Lightning bolt yellow, the softest and brightest pinks, purples that screamed at her. It took her breath away.

“Woah,” Yang heard herself say. 

“That’s nuts!” Ruby said. 

Blake smiled, and her hands clasped back together as the image disappeared. “I thought you would like that.” Her smile was bright as the lights she had just conjured.

Yang’s own smile faded as she saw the shaking in Blake’s hands as they fell back against her sides. “You did too much, didn’t you?” she asked. 

“I’m fine. Just stretching myself.” Blake met her gaze, her golden eyes blazing. “Really, Yang. I’m fine.” 

Her stomach still curled with heat at hearing her name in Blake’s mouth. She forced herself to nod as she got up and dusted herself off. “I’m gonna go check in on Penny and Weiss. See if they need some lunch yet.”

“Yang-” 

Yang cut her sister off with a kiss on the temple. “You two keep chatting.” She closed the door on the way out and went through the kitchen and out the door to the garden. But Weiss and Penny weren’t there. Yang followed the sound of their voices to the stables where they were cleaning. 

“Do you two want lunch?” she asked.

Weiss straightened up. There was not a speck of dirt on her somehow, even though Penny was absolutely covered. In fairness, Penny didn’t mind the dirt the way Weiss did. Some dryads could even get nutrients from soil in their human forms, but Penny said that she could only do that when she was in her tree. 

“Lunch would be lovely, Yang!” Penny said with a bright smile. “How did the session go?”

“It went,” Yang said. “Blake didn’t pass out yet, so that’s a good sign, at least. And Ruby is trying to eat some bread at the moment. All in all, I think we’re making progress.”

“Good.” Weiss’s braid whirled around as she turned to face Yang, slim hands on her hips. “How are you doing?” she asked, voice sharp as a blade.

“I’m good,” Yang said. “As long as Ruby is good, I’m good.” 

Weiss looked her over, but she nodded. “If you could make lunch, that would be great,” Weiss admitted. “I’m ravenous.”

Yang nodded and saluted her. “I’ll go get started,” she said, walking back towards the house. The fire in her was sparking, raging, and only when the door to the kitchen closed did she exhale the breath she’d been holding for what felt like hours. Her lungs shook as she did, and Yang leaned against the counter. 

“Yang?”

Yang closed her eyes. “Yes?” she asked, not bothering to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Blake.” She looked up at her and forced the heat within her to quell, forced herself to box up the flames and shoved them down, down, down. 

Blake’s eyes were filled with concern. Concern for _her_. It only stoked the flames. The sheer audacity to care about her now, after everything. As if she had given Yang a second thought before leaving, no matter what she claimed. It made her sick. Blake made her sick.

“Do you want to talk?” Blake asked. 

Yang snorted. “Not with you, no.” 

“We should talk, Yang. About everything.” Blake’s face was so vulnerable, so open. “We need to talk, because I don’t think either of us can live like this.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“Like this!” Blake gestured between them. “Not talking. Just letting the both of us suffer in silence. Because I know we’re both suffering right now, Yang. I- We need to talk. About everything.” Blake’s throat bobbed. “Can we do that?”

Yang’s eyes slid to the window, where Weiss and Penny were already starting to come towards them. “Tomorrow,” she sighed. “I can’t do this now, and I need to make lunch for Weiss and Penny, and you’re probably going to crash before dinner, so tomorrow.” She didn’t want to, didn’t want to do this, but fuck, they would have to, wouldn’t they? If Blake was going to be here for ages, she couldn’t blow up every time she was forced to share a space with her.

Blake nodded, eyes soft. “Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you when I see you! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this entire chapter over the last four hours. Whoops. Uh, it's a bit of a doozy, but enjoy!

Yang was already in the kitchen when Blake came in. The sun was just starting to rise over the trees, the outside still misty with early morning dew. She had already made herself a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for Blake, which she had set down across the table from her. Blake gave her a small smile, but Yang didn’t have the nerve to smile back. 

They were quiet as they sat, the only sounds being the _clink_ of the ceramic mugs against the table as they set their drinks down. Yang eyed Blake warily, but Blake just stared out the window and sipped at her tea. 

“Do you want to take a walk?” Yang asked finally, tapping her foot.

“That sounds nice,” Blake said. “Let me go get my shawl.” Yang nodded, her own jacket already draped around her chair. She slid into it while Blake left the room and dusted off her pants before draining her cup of coffee. She silently opened the door after Blake came back and finished her tea, and Yang closed it behind them. 

Yang led her deeper into the surrounding woods until they reached the bubbling stream. “We can keep walking, or we can sit here,” Yang said, gesturing to a large rock. They used to spend hours there, sitting and talking and _together_. Yang shifted and bit her tongue at the sharp memory. It was like a knife to the ribs, quick and brutal and mortal.

“Let’s walk,” Blake said, her voice thick, as if she too was overwhelmed with memory.

Yang nodded, shoving her hands deep into her pockets for warmth. “What do you want to talk about, Blake?” she asked after a moment of walking alongside the water. 

“You think I left because I didn’t care.” Blake’s voice was soft but pained. 

“I don’t know why you left,” she said. “That’s why I asked you. And you said you didn’t have a choice, which is fucking bullshit.”

“I didn’t,” Blake said. “I thought I had to leave to keep you safe.” 

Yang bit back a snarl. “You could have asked me,” she gritted. “You could have fucking asked me what I wanted, what I needed. But no, you just thought you knew best for me and left.” Her fury was rising, and it was hard to keep her voice calm when she was burning up inside. “You didn’t ask me. You just assumed you knew best.”

“I’m sorry,” Blake said. Her voice was small. “I’m sorry, Yang.”

The apology ricocheted through her, but it only served as kindling to her anger. “You’re sorry?” she seethed. “What are you sorry for, _Blake_?” She spat her name like it was poison, and Blake flinched beside her, but she didn’t care. Not when every inch of her was burning up.

“For hurting you,” Blake said. “I never wanted to hurt you, I wanted to protect you, and I know- I know now I hurt you. And I’m sorry, Yang. I’m sorry.”

Yang blew out a breath. “Do you regret it?” she asked after a moment. “Do you regret leaving?” _Do you regret leaving us? Do you regret leaving me?_

Blake went quiet. “If it kept you safe from Adam, I can’t regret that,” she said finally. Yang’s temper flared, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Blake continued. “But I regret leaving you. I regret hurting you. I regret not being there for you.” Blake audibly swallowed. “I wanted to be there for you.” Yang snorted. “I did. I wanted to be there, and I thought- It doesn’t matter what I thought.”

“What did you think?” Yang demanded.

Blake sighed. “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me again,” she said. 

Yang turned to face her, stopping in her tracks. “I wanted you there,” she said. Her heart was racing, and she felt like her hands were shaking, she was so mad. “I wanted you with me. I was terrified when I woke up and you weren’t there. I needed you, Blake.”

“I’m sorry.”

“If you had even waited for me to wake up, you would have known that,” she spat. Blake flinched, but she didn’t stop. “You thought you knew best, and you didn’t. You didn’t. You just left because you thought that I wouldn’t need you, that I was safer, and if you had even waited a day you would have realized that I just wanted you.” Her voice cracked. “I just wanted you.” 

Blake wasn’t looking at her. Yang’s chest was heaving, and she was forcing down thick mouthfuls of air. “Yang,” Blake said. “I was scared. And I know that’s not an excuse, but I was scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“So much.” Yang’s gaze hardened, but Blake still faced the stream. “I was scared of you hating me. I was scared of him coming back to hurt you. And I thought that if I left, he wouldn’t come after you. I thought I could keep you safe by leaving.” Blake’s voice cracked. “I didn’t want to go, Yang.”

“You still left,” she said. 

“I know. I know.” Blake’s shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry, Yang. I’m so sorry.”

Her words did nothing to quiet the flames burning in her chest. Yang inhaled sharply. “I’m angry,” she said finally. “I’m so angry, Blake.” She tried to swallow her fury, but her voice was still painfully sharp. “And yeah, you’re sorry. But you weren’t here. You left me, you left all of us. And you’re leaving again right after you heal Ruby, and I don’t know what you want from me.” Her words were hard, but Blake still didn’t turn to face her. “What do you want from me?”

“What do you want from me?” Blake countered. “I’m the one- I left. I’m the one that needs to make reparations, Yang. So what do you want?”

She grimaced. Fuck. “I- fuck, Blake.” Yang clenched her jaw. “I want to know what the hell you want from me, from all of us. Are you going to just disappear into the nothing again and then avoid us for another five years? Is that what you want?” 

“No.” Yang froze, but Blake didn’t stop. “That’s not what I want.”

“Then what do you want?” she asked carefully.

Blake finally turned to face her. Her eyes were watery, and her cheeks were running with her tears. “I want you,” she said, her voice cracking. “I’ve always wanted you, Yang, and maybe I’m being selfish and I don’t deserve you, but I want you, and I know you probably don’t want me now, but I want you in my life. I know I don’t get to say that, not after all that I’ve done, but I want you in my life.” Her slender throat bobbed. “I want you.”

Yang burned. She wasn’t sure if she was breathing. Every heartbeat felt like agony, crackled with furious flame and flickered across her skin like liquid lightning. She felt all the blood drain out of her face. Her hands clenched into fists, and she barely swallowed the agony that was rising in her chest, begging to be released.

Blake was still staring at her, her face open and vulnerable. Her eyes were wide and uncertain, and her whole body was stiff, as if she was waiting for Yang to strike. Her tense posture made something in Yang crack, and her throat grew thick at the sight. Blake was afraid. Blake was afraid of _her._

“You still love me.” It wasn’t a question, but Blake still nodded. Yang swallowed hard. The wind whistled between them, tugging at the ends of her hair. She took a deep, shaky breath. “After all this time, you still love me. After all this, you still love me.” Her mind was racing, and she was barely aware of the words coming out of her mouth. Blake nodded again. “I- Fuck, Blake.” 

She was torn between exploding into fury and collapsing with, with, with what? Grief? Relief? She had no idea. 

“What do you want, Yang?” Blake asked softly. “How I feel, it doesn’t- it doesn’t matter. What matters is what you want.”

“Like hell it doesn’t matter!” she snapped. She stepped back and closed her eyes, trying to force herself to breathe. “You love me. You love me, and I’m _furious_.” Yang made herself take a step closer to Blake. “I am angry, and I have a right to be. You left, and you hurt me.” Her voice was still as steel. “You hurt me, Blake.”

Blake stayed quiet.

“I don’t want to hate you,” Yang said. “I don’t want to hate you, and I don’t.” She snorted. “I hate myself.” Blake’s head jerked up, but Yang didn’t meet her gaze. Instead, she focused on the rushing stream behind her. “I hate myself because I still love you.” The world came crashing down around her, and all her fury came pouring out.

She met Blake’s wide-eyed stare. “I don’t forgive you. I don’t want you. I don’t forgive you, and I don’t want you.” Her words were sharp, a carefully crafted weapon meant for Blake’s heart. “And yeah, I love you. I love you, and I loved you, and you loved me, and you still left. You still hurt me. Love doesn’t cut it. Love isn’t enough.”

“Yang-”

“I’m not done.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t care, Blake. I don’t care anymore. It’s too little, too late.” She grit her teeth. “You left. You hurt me. And I don’t have to forgive you just because you say sorry.” Yang scoffed, kicking at the ground. “Honestly? I don’t care what you do, Blake.”

Blake nodded. “Okay.” Her rosy mouth wobbled. “I- I never wanted this, Yang.” She looked so small. She looked small and fragile and breakable, no, not breakable. Breaking. Blake was breaking. 

But Yang didn’t care. Not when her words were roaring in her ears. “You never wanted this?” she snarled. “It was your choice! You’re the one that did this to us.” She stepped closer to Blake, and a part of her twisted at Blake’s recoil. “You’re the one that did this. It was your choice, because it certainly wasn’t mine.”

“I know,” Blake whispered. “I did this. And you’ll never know how sorry I am, Yang.”

“You know what I want, _Blake_?” She scoffed. “You really want to know what I want?” She didn’t wait for Blake to answer. “I want us. I want to be with you, I want to love you, I want to be loved by you, and you know what, I can’t have that. I can’t ever have that again. I can’t wake up without thinking about you, I can’t breathe without feeling you inside me, I can’t do anything without loving you.” 

Blake’s face was pale and bloodless, but Yang didn’t stop. “I want you, and I can’t have you, because I can’t forgive you.” She wiped at her face and found her hand came away wet. When had she started crying? “And I’ve tried. I’ve tried to forgive you, I’ve tried to get over it, but I can’t. Now you’re here, and you’re apologizing, and I can’t let it go. I can’t let you go, and I can’t let the hurt go.” She stepped closer to Blake, close enough to feel her jagged breath on her cheeks. “I love you, and I hate you for it.”

The tears were pouring down both of their faces, and it was difficult to see Blake through her tears. “You’ve ruined me,” Yang whispered. “You ruined me.”

“I’m sorry,” Blake choked out. “I’m so-”

Yang grabbed her by the collar, eye to eye with Blake. “Don’t say it,” she rasped. “Don’t fucking say it.” Blake nodded, but she was shaking underneath her. Yang relaxed her hands, but she kept them on Blake’s neck. Her skin was soft and yielding, and her fingers brushed against the expanse of flesh open to her. She met Blake’s golden gaze. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Yang said. All of the built up energy in her chest was gone, and now she was barely able to stand up straight. “I don’t want to be angry. I don’t want to hate you. I just want you.” Her voice fractured, and she closed her eyes. “I just want you.” Something broke inside of her, and all her anger drained out. She was tired, and she _wanted_.

There was a soft, shaking hand on her face. Yang stilled at Blake’s touch, but she didn’t pull away from her. Blake brushed against her cheek and held her tenderly. “I don’t want to go,” Blake said softly. “I don’t want to leave you again.”

“Then don’t,” she said. She opened her eyes and met Blake’s. “Don’t leave.” Her throat thickened. “I’m angry, but I don’t want you to go.” She took a deep, steadying breath. “I want to try, Blake. I want to try to forgive you, at least.” She hesitated. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” _Because I can’t promise to forgive you. Because I can’t promise anything. Because I love you, and I know love isn’t enough._

“I want to,” Blake said. “If you want to try, then we’ll try. I want to be someone worthy of your forgiveness.” Blake’s throat bobbed. “I want to be someone who deserves you.”

All the breath left Yang’s lungs. She stared at Blake’s rosy mouth and forced herself to refocus on her eyes. Carefully, slowly, she enveloped Blake in her arms and tucked Blake’s head beneath her chin. She still fit perfectly in her arms. As if she had never left her embrace. 

“We’ll try,” she whispered. “We’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure when I'll update next, but it should be within the next few days. Take care! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you're all staying safe and taking care of yourself. I'm still not sure what my update schedule will be, but I'm still aiming for every other day. Not sure if I'll be able to keep to that, but I'm gonna try!

They got back to the house, and Weiss and Penny were both awake and sitting at the kitchen table. Weiss raised her brows over her mug over coffee, and Yang sent daggers her way. _Be quiet_ she wanted to snap. If Weiss said one word about their matching red eyes and tear stained cheeks, she would scream. But Weiss just gave her a smile that straddled the line between pitying and self-satisfied, which only made her want to scream even more.

“How was your walk?” Penny asked from over her steaming mug. 

Yang looked to Blake, who brushed her hair behind her ears. Brothers, she still wasn’t used to the short hair. “It was good,” Yang said after a moment, cheeks reddening as she realized she was staring at Blake. She turned back to Weiss and Penny. “How’s Ruby?”

“She is still sleeping,” Penny said, deflating slightly. “We were going to wake her up, but we thought it would be best to let her rest.”

She nodded as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot Weiss and Penny must have made and started some water for Blake’s tea. They sat down at the table, and Yang took a deep drink of her coffee. “How was she last night?” she asked, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. 

“Better,” Weiss said. “She slept through the night, at least.” Weiss’s eyes flicked between her and Blake, and she arched a brow at Yang. “What’s the plan for today?”

“I was going to eat some breakfast and then go work on Ruby,” Blake offered. 

“Help yourself!” Penny said, pushing a pile of pancakes towards the two of them. Yang and Blake met each other’s gaze and then simultaneously reached for the pancakes. Yang shoved one in her mouth, not bothering for syrup or butter or even a plate. Blake was hardly more refined, and the Faunus gave her a tentative grin. 

“I need to go into town today,” Penny said. “I need to check on my father.” Yang felt a twinge of guilt. Pietro Polendina was getting on in years, and Penny helped him as best she could. Penny being with them to help Ruby meant that there was no one to help Pietro out. Or, rather, there were all too many people to help, and Pietro was too stubborn to accept it. Having Penny around meant that he had to accept the help and couldn’t strain himself.

“If it’s alright, I’ll come with you,” Weiss said. “We need groceries, and I need to check in on how the orders are coming along.” She looked to Yang. “Do you need anything?”

Yang shook her head. “You know better than I do what we need.”

“Are you going to be okay without us?” Penny asked gently.

“We can hold down the fort,” Yang said. _We_. Because Blake was there, and she was helping Ruby. Yang cleared her throat and avoided looking at Blake. “We’ll do a session, Blake’ll go rest after that, and I’ll do whatever needs to be done.” She stretched her shoulders out and plopped another pancake into her mouth.

“I can help!” Blake protested. 

But Yang just shook her head. “You’re still getting your magic back in shape,” she said as gently as she could manage. “You need rest, and I can manage by myself.”

“But you don’t have to,” Blake said.

Yang’s throat thickened, and Weiss let out a delicate cough. “Yang is right,” Weiss said. “You need to focus on Ruby, and focusing on Ruby means focusing on yourself and your magic. If you over do it, we’re screwed, so no chores for you until you’re back to your usual power levels. The three of us can handle it. Right?” 

“Right!” Yang and Penny said simultaneously.

Blake sighed, but she gave them a wry smile. “I can do that. But I also need to stretch my magic, and I can help with that. Doing the dishes and all that takes barely anything, I can help with the day to day stuff. Maybe not the heavy duty chores, but I can upkeep everything else.”

“Are you sure?” Penny asked before Yang could. “You know as well as I do what happens when you stretch your magic too quickly.” 

“I’m sure,” Blake said. “It’ll be good for me.” She wiggled her fingers, and the scent of lilac and honey filled the air as the dirty dishes started washing themselves. There was a light in Blake’s eyes that Yang hadn’t seen in years, and it made her heart ache. “I can do this much.”

“Alright,” Yang said. “But be careful, okay?” She let her worry seep into her voice, and Blake’s face went serious as she nodded.

“I won’t do anything that will jeopardize Ruby’s care. I promise.” 

Yang nodded. “Okay, then. We’re all good. Weiss and Penny will go to town, and we’ll stay here and hold down the fort. Sounds good?”

Everyone nodded. “Yang, can you come with me? I can’t reach my shawl at the top of the closet,” Weiss said, narrowing her eyes. 

Yang nodded and barely held back a sigh as she stood up. “Of course.” She nodded at Blake. “You finish breakfast, and I’ll meet you in Ruby’s room.” She followed Weiss into the guest room that she and Penny had been sharing for the past few weeks. The bed was immaculately made, and the clothes were neatly folded and just waiting to be put away. Yang closed the door behind them and raised a brow. “What do you want to yell at me about?” she asked, crossing her arms.

Weiss just sighed. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” she said. At Weiss’s look, she repeated, “I’m fine!”

“What did you and Blake talk about this morning?”

“None of your business.”

“It is my business when she’s the only one that can help Ruby.” Weiss’s tone softened. “We’re following your lead here, Yang. It helps to know where you stand with her.”

Yang rubbed her temples. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “We talked, and I yelled at her, and we both cried, and that was basically it.” She swallowed hard. “I want to forgive her. So I’m going to work on that, and she’s going to work on it, and we’re going to try to make something work between us.” 

“Something?” Weiss repeated, raising a brow. “Friendship, a relationship, what does _something_ mean?”

“I don’t know!” She bit her lip. “But I want her in my life.” Even if it hurt. Even if she couldn’t forgive her. Even if Blake felt like a never healing bruise that she couldn’t stop pressing. “I want her in my life. I want to try to forgive her.”

“We’ll support you, Yang. But be careful.” Weiss gave her a sad smile. “I don’t want you to get hurt again. None of us do.”

Yang nodded, her throat thick. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I know she hurt you too when she left. That she didn’t just hurt me.”

Weiss shrugged. “I’m more pissed about her leaving you,” she said. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that. We just want you to be happy, Yang. And if she makes you happy, then we’ll support it. But promise me you’ll be careful.” Weiss’s eyes narrowed. “She left you once before. None of us want to see you hurt again.”

“I will,” she said. “I just want to see how this month goes, but, honestly, I want to focus on Ruby. I just don’t want to hate her anymore.”

Weiss gave her a sad smile. “You never hated her,” she said. 

Before Yang could respond, Weiss flung her shawl around her shoulders and strode out of the room. Yang swallowed hard and went to Ruby’s room, where Blake and her sister were chatting. She smiled as she saw the color back in Ruby’s cheeks, at the spark of life that had been missing for so long.

“Hey, Yang!” Ruby chirped, giving her a grin. “Ready to go?”

Yang nodded and sat beside her sister and Blake. “Let’s do this,” she said. She reached for Blake’s hand and squeezed before meeting her eyes. “Let’s do this.”

Blake nodded, and her eyes closed. Ruby smiled at Yang, and mouthed something Yang couldn’t make out. At her confused face, Ruby shook her head and exaggerated _How are you feeling_?

Yang shrugged and mouthed back _Later_. Ruby rolled her eyes, but then she leaned back into her pillows and curled onto her side. Her sister was asleep within a few minutes, and Yang was left with just her thoughts for company. 

She stared at Blake, taking in the planes of her face and her furrowed brow. Blake still loved her, had never stopped loving her. Yang didn’t know how she was going to forgive her when years of distance had done nothing to quell her fury. But she wanted to. Brothers, she wanted to forgive her and let herself love Blake again and let herself be loved by Blake again. She wanted the future she had thought they had lost, even if she was still angry. 

Her heart was torn between anger and love. She didn’t know what was stopping her from forgiving Blake. She had tried to let it go, had tried to let Blake go, countless times over the past five years. But she had never been able to shake her, for better or for worse. She loved her and she hated her, she wanted her and despised her, and Yang couldn’t breathe without remembering her. Everything she did was tinged by the very thought of Blake. 

Blake apologized, she reminded herself, and that counted for something. Blake was starting to understand why what she did had hurt so much, and maybe that was it. Maybe seeing Blake understand the pain she had caused would let her breathe without hate again. Yang loosed a breath and tilted her head. 

Blake cared about her. She hadn’t wanted to hurt her. Her intentions had been good, Yang could admit that much, but Blake’s execution had been unbearably flawed, and it was hard to forgive Blake not only for leaving her but for thinking that she knew better than Yang could. She had left her, and she was allowed to hurt because Blake had hurt her. 

And yet. 

Yang sighed. She still dreamt about her. She wanted her, Brothers, she still wanted her. She wanted to love her freely, but her fear was omnipresent. The fear that Blake would leave again. The fear that Blake would hurt her again. The fear that she would trust her enough to let her guard down again. 

She was a coward, she realized. A coward with a bitter heart. If she was brave, if she was strong, she would have forgiven Blake years ago. She would have accepted Blake’s apology and allowed them to try again. They would be happy, maybe.

But she was a coward. And she couldn’t forgive her, couldn’t seize control back from her fear. 

Yang looked at Blake’s still face and felt her heart crack. How could she ever be brave enough to trust her again?

Blake opened her eyes. Yang’s heart caught in her throat, and she forced a small smile onto her face. “How did it go?” she asked softly, all too aware of Ruby’s calm breath and occasional snores to allow herself to talk at full volume.

“Good.” Blake gave her a tentative smile. “Let’s go to the kitchen and let Ruby sleep.”

She nodded, and they carefully left Ruby alone. Yang adjusted her blankets before leaving and met Blake in the kitchen, where she was already sitting. “So what’s happening?” she asked, taking a seat at the table next to Blake. “Are the tethers loosening?”

Blake tilted her hand back and forth. “It’s slow going,” she admitted. “But it’s going. I’m working to get them all loose and then to break them off all at once so they don’t know what hit them. It’s slow work, and really, really tedious, but it’s working.” Blake wiped her brow. “I’m aiming to break them in three weeks. Three weeks of constant loosening should make it easy enough to sever, and I’ll still have the energy to ward her against future tether.”

“That’s good,” Yang said. “That’s really, really good.” She cleared her throat and looked down at the table. “Thank you, Blake.” Her heart was racing in her chest. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Blake said. “This- It’s Ruby. It’s you. Of course I’ll do whatever I can to help you guys.”

Yang nodded, her throat thick. “I know,” she said softly. She did. She knew that Blake would do anything for them, for her. She wasn’t sure how she had forgotten, but she had known, deep down, that Blake would help them, would do anything to help them. Blake was loyal to a fault. Yang swallowed hard. “Still. Thanks.”

Blake gave her a small smile, but it flickered on her lips. “Are you alright, Yang?” she asked carefully. 

“I’m fine,” she lied. “Just tired, I guess.” She avoided Blake’s gaze. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Yang’s throat closed up. “You really would,” she said softly.

Blake cocked her head. “Really would what?”

“You really would do whatever you can to help.” Blake nodded slowly. Yang bit her lip at the confirmation. She sighed. “You’re a good person, Blake.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“Not disappointed,” she said. “Just… I had forgotten. Had let myself forget.” She nodded, more to herself than at Blake. “You just want what’s best for the people you care about. For us.” The words were awkward in her mouth, but she forced them out. “You want what’s right and just and want to protect people.”

Blake nodded tentatively. “I just want to help,” she said. “And to, you know, make it up to you. All of you.” Blake looked away. “I know now I was wrong to leave, but I just wanted to protect you. That’s what I’m trying to do now.”

“I know,” Yang said. “I know. And you’re doing a good job.” She bit her lip. “I don’t know what we would be doing without you.” Yang cleared her throat and averted her gaze. “You’re a good person. And I owe you a lot. So, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Blake said. “It’s just, I mean, it’s just what any decent person would do. Ruby is my friend, and you’re my friend, and Weiss and Penny are my friends, so of course I’m going to help. It’s the least I can do.” Blake’s ears sagged back against her head. “And I want to help. I want to be there for you. For all of you, I mean.”

Yang nodded, although her cheeks flushed red. “Right.” She coughed. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.” She looked back up at Blake and gave her a tiny smile. Her heart was racing, and she took a deep breath. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” 

Blake smiled at her, and Yang forgot how to breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! A shorter chapter today, but I quite like it, and I hope you all do too!

_I love you_.

Yang jerked awake, her heart racing. She sat up in bed and pulled her knees to her chest. Blake’s words swirled around in her brain and had followed her into her dreams. Her dream was already fuzzy around the edges, but she could just barely recall Blake’s gentle voice and her golden gaze and the feeling of her soft skin against her own. She could remember the taste of her lips, could still feel her mouth on her own, could sense the lingering heat. Yang brushed her fingers over her tingling lips.

It had all felt so real. Maybe because it had been, once. Once upon a time, she had lived and breathed Blake, had known her touch better than anything else. Yang had been hers, once. Blake’s kisses had been hers, and it had been more than enough. Their love had been enough.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. But love hadn’t been enough. Love had ripped them apart. And even though she still loved her, even though Blake still wanted her and Yang wanted her back, it wasn’t enough. Love didn’t mean forgiveness or acceptance. Love didn’t mean shit. All it had ever gotten her was an aching heart and countless sleepless nights.

Yang got out of bed and padded into the kitchen. She froze as she realized the light was already on and someone was already sitting at the kitchen table. Penny was sitting at the table, her hair braided into two pigtails that hung down her back. She didn’t acknowledge her as Yang poured herself a cup of tea from the still steaming kettle and sat down beside her.

“Hey,” Yang said, wrapping her hands around her mug. “What’re you doing up?”

“I could not sleep,” Penny said softly. She wasn’t looking at Yang, her green gaze focused on her mug. “Ruby is sleeping, so I thought it was alright to have a cup of tea.” Penny rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh. “What about you? What are you doing awake?”

Yang shrugged. “Just woke up,” she said as casually as she could manage.

“Nightmares?”

“I’m not sure.” She took a drink of her tea. “But I needed a drink, so here I am.” She gestured with her mug. Yang eyed Penny up, who still wasn’t meeting her gaze. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I am alright, thank you,” Penny said. “Do you?”

“Not particularly.” Another sip of tea. “What’re you drinking?”

“Peppermint. You?”

“Chamomile.” Yang rolled her head around her shoulders. “Do you want to go sleep? I can watch Ruby for the rest of the night. At least one of us should get sleep tonight.”

Penny shook her head. “I’m okay,” she said. “I just need a few minutes.” Penny took a drink out of her mug. “Actually, may I talk about it? I do not want to be a bother, but it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Of course, Pen.” Yang reached out and gently squeezed her wrist. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t mean it. What do you want to talk about?”

Penny let out a deep breath and ducked her head. Yang simply waited. She knew Penny preferred to gather her thoughts before speaking, knew that she needed a minute before being vulnerable. Yang didn’t mind. She just sat and drank her tea as Penny closed her eyes and tightened her hands around her mug. 

“Ruby is going to be okay.” Penny’s voice was soft as a breeze, but Yang didn’t have to strain to hear her. “I know she is going to be okay, but I am still worried about her. I trust Blake, and I know she will help, but I am still scared. I cannot help but feel helpless. I wish I could do more to help, and I am frustrated. I am very frustrated, and I am scared. I know that it is silly, because Blake is helping and Ruby is making so much progress, but I am still scared.”

“Pen,” Yang began, squeezing her wrist once more, “we’re all scared. You’re not alone in feeling this way.” Yang let out a sharp breath. “I am terrified. I see the difference in Ruby, I see her getting better, and I’m still scared. But we’re in this together. Ruby is going to get better, and it’s going to be okay.” It had to be.

“I know, but I do not feel it.” Penny sipped her tea. “It is like I know, but I do not comprehend. I understand, but it has not sunk in. Does that make sense?”

Yang nodded. “I get that.”

“I am just worried, that is all.” Penny traced a finger around the rim of her mug. “I want her to be better already. I want things to go back to normal, like they were.”

“Yeah, me too,” she said softly. 

Penny looked up and met her gaze. “Do you think Blake is going to stay?” she asked. “After all this is over, I mean. Do you think she will stick around?”

Yang swallowed hard. “I don’t know,” she said quietly. “She said she wasn’t planning on it, so I don’t think so.” Yang forced herself to raise her mug to her lips and drink deeply, ignoring the shaking in her veins. “I don’t think so.”

“Do you want her to?”

“I don’t know,” she said, not daring to let herself consider it. Penny gave her a soft look, and Yang sighed. “I don’t want to know. It’s her choice, in the end. I can’t force her to stay, and I don’t want to make her do anything. She’ll do whatever she needs to, and that’ll be that.” She ran her tongue over her teeth, sucking the warmth from the tea out. 

“But do you want her to stay?” Penny pressed.

“I don’t know!” Her voice sharpened slightly, and Penny flinched. Yang sighed. “I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know.” She let out a sharp breath. “I don’t know what I want. I just want things to go back to normal, and I-” Her breath caught. “I love her, you know? I still love her.”

“But?” Penny prompted.

Yang let out a long breath. “But I’m scared,” she admitted. “I don’t want her to hurt me again. And I want to trust her, I do. I trust her with Ruby, and I trust her to do what she thinks is best, but I don’t trust that our definitions of what’s best will necessarily match up.”

“But you both want what is best,” Penny said gently. “And you both still want to be with each other, correct?” At Yang tentative’s nod, she continued. “You both still want to be together, and that counts for something. It has to. If it is meant to be, it will work out.” Penny gave her a small smile. “And I think you already know what you want, Yang.”

“I-” Yang swallowed hard. “I just want her,” she said quietly.

Penny squeezed her hand this time. “I know,” she said. 

“I’m just so angry,” she said. “I’m so angry, Pen, and I don’t know if I can forgive her.” Her mouth went dry. “I want to, but I’m a coward.”

“You’re not a coward, Yang.”

Yang snorted. “I’m terrified of her hurting me again. Of being vulnerable and open with her only for her to leave again. I’m a coward because I can’t overcome my fear and I can’t love her without that fear ruining it, and I can’t write her off because I love her.” Her voice cracked. “I love her, and I’m terrified of her.”

“You are scared of her hurting you like that again,” Penny said. 

Yang nodded. “And I want to forgive her, Pen. I really, really do. But I can’t because I’m terrified. I want her, and I am terrified of that.” She scoffed, rubbing her forehead. “What does it say about me that I still love her, even after she left? Even after she hurt me?”

Penny went silent then. Yang let her collect her thoughts and took a drink of her tea. “It says that you are forgiving and that you are strong,” Penny said finally. “Even if you do not forgive her, you still are capable of loving her, and that speaks volumes about the quality of your character. You are not a coward, Yang. And I think that you will figure out how to forgive her, eventually. If that is truly what you want.”

“It is,” she said softly. 

Penny nodded, squeezing her hand once more. “Then be gentle with yourself,” Penny said. “Give yourself time to cope with it and allow yourself the freedom to feel your emotions. You need to process and reflect without focusing solely on the past. Focus on the here and now, and the next step. Day by day. You will find your path.”

“How do you know?” she asked. “How do you know that things will work out?”

“Because we have to trust that they will,” Penny said simply. “With Blake. With Ruby. There is only so much we can do beyond trust that things will be okay.” Penny downed the rest of her tea and stood up, giving Yang a tentative smile. “Go to bed. Take care of yourself.”

“You too,” she said. “Get some rest.”

Penny nodded, and she washed her mug in the sink before leaving. Yang didn’t let out a breath until she heard the door close, and then she sighed. She rubbed her brow and finished her tea, but she didn’t get up. Instead, she stared out the window and leaned back into her chair.

“Be gentle with yourself,” she repeated softly. Her mouth wobbled, but she nodded. 

She could do that. She could be patient. Yang needed time. Time with Blake, time with herself, time. And she would only get that time if she took things step by step, day by day. 

So what if Blake left in the end? That was the future. This was the now, and now, Blake was here. Blake was within reach, and even if she left, Yang owed it to herself to forgive Blake. She couldn’t carry around that fury for the rest of her life, and if Blake stayed, then she had all the more reason for forgiveness. She could be brave now, because it was the present. She couldn’t know the future, couldn’t know what Blake would do, and Yang could only control herself. She could only control her reactions, and she owed it to herself, to Blake, to who they once were to be brave.

Brave and gentle. She could do that.

Yang sucked in a deep breath and washed her mug in the sink before flicking off the light and walking back to her room. She crawled back into her now-cold bed and snuggled underneath the blankets, staring at the ceiling. 

She could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I go back to work on Monday, so I probably won't be able to keep up with the every other day updates, but I'm gonna do my best to create a quality story! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, everybody, long time no see! Like I said last chapter, I started working again, so my updates will be a little more sporadic than the previous every other day. I'm doing my best to write because I love this story and I love writing, but work takes a lot out of me, so I'm a little slower than usual. Still, don't fret! I just want to be as transparent as possible with what's going on with my end. <3

“You have to tell us if it becomes too much,” Yang warned, helping Ruby sit down on the blanket they had laid out earlier in the garden. 

Ruby just shrugged and laid down on the pillow mound they had created so she could be propped up to face them all but still recline. “I’ll be fine, Yang,” she dismissed with a wave of her pale hand. “I’ll let you know when I want to go back inside.” Ruby stretched out and batted away the blanket Weiss tried to pile on her.

“If you want to stay out here, blanket,” Weiss said. Ruby sighed, and she let Weiss pull the blanket over her body. 

Yang smiled and patted Ruby’s head. “You’re adorable,” she said.

Ruby sputtered and rolled her eyes. “I am adorable!” she said, crossing her arms from inside the blanket burrito. “But you don’t have to make fun of me!” Yang just ruffled her hair once more and sat down between Ruby and Penny, Weiss and Blake on Ruby’s other side. 

“This is lovely,” Penny sighed. Yang watched as her hand grazed the earth and curling leaves and petals spiralled up from the ground to meet her. A floral scent filled the air, and soon the area surrounding the blanket was filled with colorful and bright blossoms. Penny beamed at them, and Yang grinned right back. 

“Blake, can you braid some of these flowers into my hair?” Ruby asked, fluffing her hair out from around her shoulders. 

Yang’s gaze shot to Blake. “I can try,” Blake offered, biting her lip. “Your hair is a little shorter than the last time I braided it, and I don’t want to pull on your scalp too much. But I’ll try and do my best!” 

Ruby smiled and squealed. “Thank you!”

Yang watched as Blake moved behind Ruby, plucking some white flowers from the earth as she did. Blake carefully combed through Ruby’s dark red hair and parted the strands. Her slender fingers deftly worked, and Yang’s throat bobbed as she recalled the feeling of those same fingers in her own hair. Yang pulled her hair over her shoulder and self-consciously combed through her waves, seeking comfort from the silkiness. 

Weiss caught her gaze and gave her a sympathetic smile, as if she knew exactly what Yang was thinking about. Yang pulled her knee close to her chest and sighed as she tilted her head up towards the sun. It was a beautiful day, and she let herself enjoy the warmth of the sunshine on her skin, made herself enjoy it. 

She didn’t open her eyes until she heard Ruby squeal once more with excitement. Yang looked over to her sister, the front of her hair braided back behind her ears and dotted with the small white buds Blake had plucked. Ruby’s face was alive with glee, and Yang couldn’t help her own smile at the sight of her sister so alive with life once more.

“You look beautiful,” Penny said brightly. “Absolutely beautiful!”

“Cute as pie,” Yang smiled.

“Absolutely stunning,” Weiss added. Her face was bright red, but Yang wasn’t sure why.

Ruby beamed and struck a silly pose. “Thanks!” Ruby chirped. “But it’s all Blake’s handiwork. You all should be complimenting her.” 

Blake’s face turned red as they all turned to her, and her ears tilted back against her head in embarrassment. “You don’t have to-”

“You are really talented, Blake!” Penny said. “Can you do my hair next?”

“No, she’s going to do my hair next because she is a goddess with hair and I need it more than you do,” Weiss cut in, crossing her arms. 

All eyes fell to Yang, and she swallowed hard. “You do good work,” Yang said roughly. 

Blake nodded at her, and the awkwardness crackled between them. Penny cleared her throat and said, “Well, Weiss can go first, I do not mind!” She smiled warmly at Blake. “As long as you do not mind doing all of us.”

Yang’s mouth dried up at the word _all_ , but she kept her face neutral and pleasant. Blake looked nervously at her, but Yang just nodded. “If you don’t mind,” she said, ignoring the thickness of her throat. 

Blake nodded back. “I’ll do Weiss, then Penny, and then Yang. Sound good?”

They all nodded, and something like relief broke out on Blake’s face in the form of an easy smile. “Great.” Blake got behind Weiss and started combing out her white hair with her fingers. “Ruby, how are you feeling? Are the braids too tight?”

“They’re perfect,” Ruby dismissed with a wave of her hand. “Just focus on Weiss. I’m just focusing on enjoying the sunshine.” Ruby leaned back into the pillows and gave everyone a sleepy smile. “It’s a beautiful day.”

“It is indeed!” Penny chirped. More flowers blossomed around them at Penny’s delight, and Yang inhaled deeply. The floral scent was stronger now, and it made Yang’s chest ache. Even though it wasn’t quite lilac, it still felt like poking a bruise. Even if the wound had started to heal a little, it still hurt. She still hurt.

She stayed quiet as she watched Blake’s slender hands deftly work Weiss’s hair into a complex plait she couldn’t follow. Blake weaved tiny and pale blue blossoms into Weiss’s thick sheath of hair with larger and bright blue ones. Penny and Ruby were chatting, but Yang’s eyes remained on Blake. Blake didn’t show any sign of noticing her gaze, too focused on her work. 

“There!” Blake said, tying up the ends of Weiss’s plait. “How does it feel?”

Weiss swung her braid around, nearly hitting them, to admire it. “It feels perfect,” she said. The sheer awe in her voice made Yang’s stomach twist. “It looks lovely. You did an excellent job, Blake.” The two shared a smile, and something simultaneously twisted and lightened in her chest. Yang swallowed hard.

“My turn!” Penny chirped as Blake scooted behind her. Penny closed her eyes and started humming a tune Yang didn’t recognize as Blake began combing out her hair. She watched as Blake waved her hand over the patch of grass next to her, and the scent of lilac and honey filled the air as green vines crept up for Blake to pluck. 

Blake somehow managed to coax Penny’s hair into two buns and carefully arranged the leaves and vines into her hair. Something simmered in Yang’s chest as she carefully watched Blake’s deft hands maneuver the strands into place. She wasn’t sure why she felt so on edge, but she was. She tried taking deep breaths, but that only seemed to add kindling to the embers. Soon, she would burst into flames.

“There,” Blake said. “You’re good to go.”

Penny squealed, her hands instantly going up to frame her buns and show off. “Thank you, Blake!” she trilled, turning around and giving the Faunus a large hug. Blake stiffened before relaxing into Penny’s grasp, and Yang’s chest tightened further.

“You’re welcome,” Blake said, her voice barely audible above the light breeze. Yang watched as Penny held Blake tight and smiled. She turned her head and took a deep breath. Ruby gave her a soft smile and shrugged, but Yang ignored her gesture. “Yang?”

“I’m ready,” she said, giving her a small smile. Blake moved behind her, and it took considerable effort to remain still as her fingers started combing through her tangled waves. She smelled lilac and honey once more, but even after a moment, the scent of lilac remained. Yang knew she would later stare into the mirror to see lilacs in her hair, and she wasn’t sure if her chest would twist with pain or happiness. All she knew was that her heart would ache.

Yang closed her eyes as she felt Blake work with her hair, the all too familiar motions relaxing her against her will. Blake’s fingers felt sinful against her scalp, and Yang realized she was sagging into Blake’s touch. She kept her eyes closed as Weiss, Penny, and Ruby chatted, but she filtered out their exact words and instead simply listened to their voices blend together into a symphony of sound alongside the breeze. It truly was a beautiful day. She should enjoy it, should enjoy being with her friends, her family, should enjoy the good weather and allow herself to be free enough to enjoy it. It was good. Ruby was getting better, Weiss and Penny were amazing, and Blake was there. It was good. 

So why didn’t she feel good enough?

Her hair was swept off the back of her neck, and a prickle of cold went through her as Blake began plaiting her hair into two thick braids. She jumped when Blake’s fingers brushed her neck, but she forced herself to remain still. Penny started humming once more, and her sweet sounds filtered on the breeze and soothed something raw in Yang’s chest. Ruby and Weiss were still softly chatting, but the sound of Blake’s breath reverberated through her brain. 

“There,” Blake said, tying off the ends of Yang’s braids. “You’re done.”

Yang stretched upwards and pulled the plaits over her shoulders, forcing herself to admire the beautiful handiwork and delicate blossoms woven throughout her hair. “Thank you,” she said quietly, fingering the ends of the braid. 

“You’re welcome.” Blake moved back to her original space, and Yang’s back missed the warmth her body had provided. She adjusted her shawl around her and twisted, letting her spine crackle and pop back into place before stretching out her shoulders. Her right arm sang with sensations, as if someone was pouring water down her wrist, as if heat was curling beneath her skin and swirling into patterns she couldn’t see, as if the limb was alive. She flexed her fist, and the sensations faded, but the memory remained.

Yang turned to Ruby, studying her sister. “How are you feeling?” she asked. 

Ruby shrugged from underneath her blanket, but Yang didn’t miss the sweat beading her brow. “I’m good,” Ruby said. She burrowed deeper into the blanket and pulled it up to her chin. “But I think I’m going to need to head in soon.” Her sister’s face twisted with frustration.

Yang knew it took a lot for Ruby to admit that, so she didn’t force her inside. Instead, she nodded and said, “Five minutes.” Ruby beamed at her, and Yang smiled back. She leaned back on her elbows and stared up at the sky, taking in the warmth of the sun and the puffy clouds. 

Five minutes passed too quickly, but she knew Ruby needed to get back to her bed. She carefully picked her sister up and brought her back to her room while Penny, Weiss, and Blake cleaned up the picnic blanket. Yang settled Ruby in bed before sitting on the edge of her mattress. “Do you need anything?” she asked.

“I’m good.” Ruby’s eyes were slowly blinking at her, and her sister’s lips curled into a soft smile. “How are you doing?” she asked. Her face was open and tender, and Yang knew exactly what she was asking. 

Her eyes darted to the window where everyone was still cleaning up. She sighed. “It’s good,” she said finally. “It’s good. It’s just growing pains.”

“It’s getting better, isn’t it?” Ruby asked gently. 

“Yes,” she said instantly. “It is.”

Ruby smiled, bright and glowing. “Good!” Her sister squeezed her wrist, and Yang smiled back. “You’ll get there, Yang. You’ll get there.” Her throat thick, all Yang could do was nod. “It’ll take time, but it’ll-” Ruby froze, and all the blood drained from her face. Her sister’s hand tightened around her wrist as Yang could only watch in horror as Ruby’s face twisted with pain. 

“Ruby!” She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know what was happening, but Ruby’s body stiffened from pain she couldn’t detect the cause of. “Ruby, what’s wrong?” She rubbed her sister’s back, unsure of what else to do as tears began rolling down Ruby’s cheeks. Yang clutched Ruby tight to her chest and held her sister close as Ruby began to scream.

People burst in through the door behind her, and Yang didn’t turn as hands wrapped around Ruby’s wrist. Blake held Yang’s shoulder in one hand and Ruby’s wrist in the other, and Yang’s eyes darted between her sister and the Faunus as Blake’s eyes closed. Ruby stopped screaming, but she was panting, and Blake’s brow was quickly coated in sweat. Yang could do nothing. She could do nothing.

She sagged and bit back a sob. She was helpless, and she couldn’t do anything. Ruby needed her, and she couldn’t do a damn thing. 

Penny and Weiss stood at the door, and then they were all on the bed, all holding Ruby. They were together, and they were all there for Ruby. Weiss was at her side, rubbing Yang’s back and Ruby’s ankle simultaneously, and Penny was doing the same for Weiss. The room was now silent except for ragged breathing, and she didn’t know what was going on. Tears poured down her cheeks, and she held Ruby against her chest, as if she could protect her from this pain by hugging her.

The scent of lilac and honey filled the air, and Blake’s eyes were glowing as they opened. They were filled with fear as she met Yang’s gaze. “He snapped the tethers,” Blake whispered, her voice raw and rasping. “He snapped the tethers, and he’s coming.” Yang’s heart skipped a beat. She shook her head, pulling Ruby with her. But Blake just nodded as tears started to drip down her cheeks. “Adam is coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll see you all soon! Take care, friends! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, everyone! I hope you're all doing well. Enjoy this chapter!!! \o/

Yang’s blood ran cold. She stared in horror at Blake as Ruby shuddered in her arms. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs, and her brain pounded with blood. She wasn’t breathing. Blake’s face was pale, and her lips were wobbling. Yang’s throat was thick with, with, with what? Fear? Fury? Some fucked up combination of the two?

“Adam did this?” Weiss asked, jerking Yang out of her mind. Her voice was still as stone, and Yang knew she was reeling. They all were. “Adam did this to Ruby?”

Yang pulled Ruby closer to her as a wave of nausea threatened and hot bile rose in her throat. “No,” she said, shaking her head. “There’s no way.” But Blake nodded gravely. She felt sick to her stomach. “There’s no fucking way. Why would he do this? Ruby is nothing to him.”

“But I’m not,” Blake said. Her voice quivered, and Yang went hot. 

“What happened?” she gritted. Ruby was shaking in her arms, and she wasn’t sure if her sister was even cognizant of what was happening around her. “What the fuck happened, Blake?”

“He severed the tethers,” Blake repeated. Her slender throat bobbed. “He made it as painful as possible to draw my attention. He knew- He’s known all along that I was trying to untangle them. That _I_ was the one helping her.” Blake averted her gaze, and the heat in Yang continued to build. “I only saw him for a few moments, but I felt him. He’s on his way, and it’s my fault. It’s my fault.”

Yang wasn’t breathing as Weiss snapped, “What do you mean, it’s your fault?”

“He did this to Ruby to get my attention,” Blake whispered. “He must’ve. He couldn’t find me, but he knew I would come back for you. For Ruby.” Yang’s throat was hot and sour with the promise of vomit. “He’s coming, and it’s all my fault. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“That is not your fault, Blake,” Penny said sharply. “It is Adam’s fault. He is the one deciding to hunt you down, he is the one doing this. Not you.” 

Yang gripped Ruby tighter. “He did this all just to get to you?” she asked distantly. The heat in her was burning, burning, burning, and her arm was singing and screaming with hot whorls of sensation. “Adam cursed my sister because he wants to hunt you down?” Her voice was sharp, and Blake winced, and a part of her recoiled at the sight, but the rest of her was too enraged to care. “Adam is coming after you.”

“I need to leave,” Blake said, looking at her hands. Yang gritted her teeth and barely contained a screech of agony. 

“You can’t face him alone,” Weiss said. “You can’t.”

“I’m not endangering you all.”

“Well, we’re all already in this mess, so fuck that, and tell us what we need to do,” Yang snapped. Red flashed behind her eyes, and she sucked in a sharp breath at the phantom pain that ricocheted through her arm. “What the fuck do we do?” Her voice cracked, and she looked down at Ruby, who was still sobbing in pain.

“I don’t know,” Blake whispered. “I can’t- I can’t beat him. He’s stronger than me, and he’s only grown more powerful since we last fought. I can’t beat him.” Blake’s ears sagged against her head, and Yang wanted to shake her. “I need to leave. If I leave, he won’t- he might leave you all alone. He already has my trail, he can find me. I can take him away from here. I can put up wards and run, and I can keep you all safe. It’s the only thing I can do.”

“Bullshit,” Weiss swore. “Bullshit, Blake. Like we’re letting you face him alone.”

“You can’t do anything!” Blake said, golden eyes wide and afraid. “You can’t do anything. I can’t do anything.” 

“I have magic, Blake,” Penny said. “I may not be as strong as you, but I am strong enough to be of assistance. We can ward the house and keep him out and take him down together.”

But Blake shook her head. “He’ll kill you, and I can’t-” 

“He’ll kill you,” Yang interrupted. “That’s what he wants, isn’t it?” Blake didn’t look at her, but her jaw tightened. “If we face him together, we can take him down.” She flexed her right hand, ignoring the shudders traveling up and down the length of her arm. “Can’t we?”

“I won’t take that chance.” 

“Yeah, well, you don’t get to leave again,” she said flatly. “You don’t.” Her heart was racing, and fear and fury combined in the pit of her stomach to form pure acid. “Adam is coming. We can take him down. We can do this.” 

Blake didn’t meet her eyes. “No, we can’t.”

“We have to try!” Weiss protested. “We’re not letting him hurt you, Blake.” Her icy eyes flicked to Yang. “He’s already taken too much from us. We’re not letting him take you, too.”

“That’s not your choice to make!” Blake said.

“We want to help, Blake, that is our choice!” Penny said. “You do not get to make our choices for us. They are our choices, and we choose you.”

Blake winced, and Yang knew she was thinking back to their conversation by the stream. Softening her tone as much as she could without letting it shake, Yang said, “Weiss is right. He’s taken too much.” Her jaw tensed. “He doesn’t get to get away with this.” She rolled her shoulders back, and she rubbed Ruby’s shoulders as her sister whimpered quietly. “We’re not letting him do this. We’re not letting you do this.”

Blake closed her eyes. “Adam is coming,” she said, and there was panic in her voice. “And I can’t protect you all. Don’t you understand?” Her voice cracked. “I’m not strong enough. He’ll kill you all just to spite me, and our only option is for me to run.”

“What’s stopping him from coming after us?” Weiss demanded. “He might come after us just to spite you, Blake. No, we need to stop him. Together.” Weiss tossed her braid over her shoulder and crossed her arms. “If you run, there’s no guarantee that he’ll leave us alone. If you stay, we can fight him together. We can trap him and hand him over to the proper authorities.”

Blake sagged. Yang watched as she took a deep breath. “I can’t let you get hurt because of me,” she said. “Not again.”

“It was never your fault!” Yang said. “And he’s hurt you, he’s hurt me, and he’s hurt Ruby. Where does it end? We can’t let him do this. We can’t.”

“And we’re not,” Blake said. “If he- if he’s preoccupied with coming after me, he won’t come after you.”

“And what if he catches you?” Yang demanded. 

“Then I die!” Blake snapped. “Then I die, and you’ll all be safe.”

Yang jerked back. Blake’s words were like a punch to the gut. “But you won’t be,” she said, voice hard. “You won’t be safe, and that’s not fair. That’s not fucking fair.” Blake looked up at her, but Yang didn’t stop. “It’s not fair, and you don’t get to leave and die just because you _feel_ that this is all your fault. You’re stronger than this, Blake.”

“I can’t let him hurt any of you again!”

“Well, I can’t let him hurt you!” Yang snapped. Blake winced. “It’s not fair, so we’re not doing that. Okay?” She cradled Ruby to her chest and looked each of her friends, her family, in the eyes. “We face him together. We do this together.” Her voice longed to shake, but somehow, some way, she managed to keep herself still. “He doesn’t get to get away with this.”

Her gaze landed on Blake, and gold met lilac. “We do this together,” Yang said tightly. 

Slowly, Blake nodded. Yang heaved a sigh of relief as the Faunus said, “Alright. I’ll stay.” Blake straightened up and wiped at her face. “We need to prepare.” Yang, Penny, and Weiss all nodded. “But for now, I need to work on Ruby.” Blake’s eyes darted to Ruby, still shaking in Yang’s arms. “Adam did a number on her.”

“Do you need me?” Yang asked. “I mean, do you need me here?”

Blake nodded. 

“We’ll run into town and get supplies,” Weiss offered. “We should stock up on food and weapons.” Weiss squared her shoulders, and her gaze hardened. “Do you know how far away he is? How much time do we have to prepare?”

“At least a week,” Blake said. “Maybe two, but no more than a month. He’s far away enough that I can’t sense him, but he’s close enough to have broken the tethers. I can only hope he’ll wait to see what I’ll do before heading out, but he’s never been patient.” Blake’s throat bobbed. “Try to get stones. Obsidian, onyx, jet, whatever you can find. Amethyst and quartz could be helpful as well. Penny, you know what to look for.”

Penny nodded, and she stepped off the bed. “Take care of her,” she said softly, taking Weiss by the hand. “We will be back soon.”

“We will,” Yang said. She watched as Penny and Weiss left, closing the door behind them. She turned back to Blake. “What do you need me to do?” she asked. Ruby was still whimpering in her arms, and she tightened her hold on her sister. “How can I help?”

Blake rolled up her sleeves and brushed her hair behind her ears. “Just hold her still,” Blake said. Yang wrapped Ruby up tight as Blake’s hands reached for Ruby’s bare wrist. “I need to assess the damage, and I’ll do my best, but I don’t think it was a clean severing.” 

Yang didn’t respond as Blake’s eyes closed, and Ruby stiffened moments later. Her sister let out a low moan, and she instantly began writhing in Yang’s arms. Yang held her down, clenching her eyes shut. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “It’ll all be okay. I promise.” She shouldn’t make promises she wasn’t sure she could keep, but Yang would say anything, do anything, to protect her sister. She would protect Ruby at all costs.

Ruby kept fighting her, but she was too weak to be much of a challenge for Yang. Still, it hurt to hold her sister down. Her throat thickened, and Yang’s eyes fell on Blake. Her beautiful face was pale and damp with sweat. Yang swallowed her fear into her gut, but it soon came back up.

Adam was coming. Adam was coming. Adam was coming.

* * *

Yang went to bed that night with no intention of sleeping. She didn’t even bother pretending by getting into bed, although she did allow herself to get into her loose nightshirt and relax. She kept the lights low and waited. Her eyes ached with exhaustion, but she had to stay awake. She waited through the growing quiet of the cottage and the darkening night. She waited through the chill that swept up her room and grabbed the blanket off her bed to wrap herself up in. She waited.

Around three in the morning, she heard it. The soft creaking of the floor she had been dreading for hours. Yang took a deep breath and gripped the arms of her chair tight. It could be nothing. Someone could just be going to the bathroom. But she was lying to herself, and she knew it. The creak had come from Blake’s room, and that meant one thing.

She shed the blanket and quietly opened her door and padded down the hall to the kitchen. She found Blake there, as she had suspected, but she wasn’t dressed. Instead, the Faunus was in her nightgown and cursing as she lit the stove. Yang’s shoulders slumped, and she moved to turn back to her room, but the floor creaked beneath her feet, and Blake turned to meet her gaze. Yang cleared her throat. “Hey,” she said, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Hey,” Blake said. She nodded at the kettle. “Do you want some tea?”

“Would love some,” Yang said, moving to take a seat at the table. Blake remained leaning against the counter, and Yang’s heart twisted. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Blake yawned, her ears relaxing against her head. Yang met her gaze, which was soft and sad. “You thought I was going to leave, didn’t you?” she asked quietly.

Yang’s breath caught in her throat, but she nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I know I should have trusted you, but-”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Blake interrupted. “You have no reason to trust that I would stay.” Her voice was bitter, but it wasn’t directed at Yang. “I can’t blame you for being suspicious.” Blake met her gaze once more, her eyes pleading. “I wasn’t even sure what I was going to do. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Stay,” Yang said. “Stay.”

Blake’s eyes closed, and Yang wished she would look at her. “If I’m not here, he won’t hurt you,” she said, but Yang didn’t miss the flicker across her face. “If I’m not here, if I leave, he’ll leave you alone. He won’t hurt Ruby again, and you’ll be safe. You will all be safe.”

“None of us are safe, not as long as he’s hunting you,” Yang countered. “And there’s nothing stopping him from coming after us to get to you, even if you do leave. We’re not letting you go through this alone, Blake. He’s done enough damage as is.” Her throat thickened, and she forced herself to say, “He can’t take you too.”

Blake sagged against the counter. “If I go to him-”

“No!” Yang snapped. “It’s not an option. It’s not a fucking option, Blake. Do you understand?” Her voice was hard and filled with panic, but she didn’t relent her sharp gaze until Blake nodded, her golden eyes wide. “Good.” She let out a sigh. “We can take him, Blake. Between the five of us, we can take him.” Couldn’t they? She tucked the uncertainty away. They could. They had to.

“It’s my fault that he did this, it’s my fault, and I can’t endanger you anymore.”

“It’s not your fault,” Yang gritted. She stood up and crossed her arms. “Adam made his choices, not you.”

Blake ran a hand through her hair. “If I leave-”

“We’re defenseless. Penny can’t protect us all, and we’d be fucked if he came here.” She leveled her gaze. “So if you won’t stay because we’re telling you to, stay because we need you here.” Still, Blake hesitated. “Fucking hell, Blake, I need you here! I need you here, dammit.”

Blake’s face paled. “What?”

Yang bared her teeth in frustration. “I need you here,” she said, stepping closer. “Because I couldn’t bear it. I couldn’t deal if you leave and I never see you again. I couldn’t deal if you die. So you don’t get to sacrifice yourself for us when there’s another way, dammit. You don’t get to assuage your guilt and leave again when I need you.”

“That’s not what this is about.”

“Isn’t it? Isn’t the only reason you’d even consider leaving because you feel guilty?” Blake looked away. Yang shook her head. “You’re not thinking logically. For fuck’s sake, we need you here for protection, nevermind that we want you here. We want you here.”

“I can’t protect you! I can’t protect any of you!” Blake spat. “Not from him.”

“You can, but you can’t do it alone.” She stepped closer. “We protect each other, and we can’t do that if you leave. We’re stronger together, and if you leave, we’re all fucked.” Her right arm tingled with heat, and she clenched her hand into a fist. “You’re not selfish, Blake. You’re scared, but that’s not an excuse to leave.” Her voice softened. “And I’m terrified. I’m terrified of him coming back, and the only way I’ll be able to deal is if you’re here.”

“You don’t need me,” Blake said.

Yang shook her head. She stepped closer to Blake, close enough that she could feel her warmth breath on her cheeks. “That’s the thing,” she said quietly. “I’ve always needed you, and you think I’m stronger than I am.” She looked down at Blake and sighed. “If you want to go, go,” she said. “I won’t stop you.” Her heart wobbled in her chest, but she forced her voice to remain still. 

“But?” Blake asked quietly.

“But nothing,” she said. She stepped back and held out her arm. “If you want to leave, if you think you need to leave, then leave.” Her heart was racing. “But I won’t ever forgive you. But I will be terrified for the rest of my life. But I won’t sleep at night because I’ll be too furious. But I won’t be able to take it.” She shrugged. “If you don’t understand by now that we need you, that I need you, then you never will.” She didn’t look away from Blake. 

Blake stepped to her, and her heart skipped a beat. She was leaving. No. No, no, no. Before Yang could respond, Blake laid a soft hand on her cheek, her face saddened. “I don’t want to go,” Blake whispered. “But I don’t want to get you hurt.”

Yang swallowed hard. “You can’t control that,” she said quietly. “You can’t control him. You can only control yourself.” Her fingers twitched, and she wanted to reach for Blake, but she didn’t let herself. “I’m scared of Adam, of losing my family. But you’re a part of my family, Blake. And I couldn’t take it if you-” Her breath caught. “I couldn’t take it.”

“I can’t stop him,” Blake said. “I can’t stop him.”

“But _we_ can try.” She forced herself to remain still. “Don’t give up on us.”

Blake studied her. Her golden eyes were lined with silver tears, and Yang wasn’t sure she was breathing. Blake drew her hand back, but her other hand wrapped around Yang’s back and pulled her close. Yang instinctively tucked her chin over the top of Blake’s head as she shuddered in her embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” Blake whimpered. “I’m so sorry, Yang.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “It’s okay.” 

Yang closed her eyes and held tight to Blake. “We’ll get through this,” Yang said, running her fingers through Blake’s hair. “He’ll pay, and we’ll get through this.”

They had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure when the next update will be, I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm doing my best! Hope to see you soon! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to finish this chapter sooner than I anticipated and wanted to get it out! The calm before the storm, so to speak. ;)

Yang wiped her brow, sticking her shovel in the earth. “Is this deep enough?” she asked as she turned to Blake, who was inspecting the hole Weiss had dug. 

Blake came over and nodded. “Stand back,” she instructed. Yang stepped back as Blake dropped a dark and smooth stone into the hole. The scent of lilac and honey filled the air along with purple mist, just as it had twenty five times thus far. 

Yang took in Blake’s sweaty brow and bloodless face, frowning. “You should take a break,” she suggested. “Weiss and I can keep digging the holes, but you need a break. Go get some food in you.” She stretched her shoulders out and ignored the heat curling beneath the skin of her right arm. “Penny should have lunch ready by now.”

“One more,” Blake heaved, panting. “One more, and then I’ll break.”

She pursed her lips, but she nodded. “Alright. But just one more,” she said.

“I’m done!” Weiss called, and Blake started back for the woman as Yang started piling the dirt back on top of the dark stone. It was small, but apparently, when used in conjunction with the other stones they were burying, it would protect them. Apparently. Somehow. At least their cottage would be protected, although Yang didn’t understand the exact mechanics of it. But as long as they were within the circle of stones, they would be safe from malevolent magic. Not that Adam needed magic to hurt them.

She started work on the next hole, driving her shovel deep into the earth. The stones were small, true, but the holes had to be deep in the ground in order to work. Still, she kept an eye on Blake as lilac and honey filled the air once more. Yang didn’t miss Blake’s staggered gait out of the woods and back to the cottage, but she remained focused on digging. 

Blake and Penny had created this plan to protect the cottage and prevent Adam from entering their land, but it wouldn’t hold forever. Still, it was the first step of a plan to protect themselves, to protect her family, and it was a piece of the puzzle of protection. Penny and Blake had spent ages this morning coming up with magical safeholds, and that meant they had spent the majority of the afternoon digging holes.

Or, rather, she and Weiss had been digging holes while Blake followed behind and cast the spell again and again and again. Penny had stayed in the cottage to take care of Ruby as someone had to. Her sister was in rough shape, but Blake had promised that Ruby would recover. Now that the tethers were snapped, it was just a matter of Ruby regaining her strength, which would take time. Time they didn’t have, but they could. They would make the time, and Ruby would be herself again.

She had dug eighteen of the holes they’d filled so far, and she was getting in the zone, even if her muscles were aching from the repetitive motion. Weiss was slower than her, but Yang didn’t mind. It felt good to do something, to help in some way. She felt helpless, but she could do this. She could dig a damn hole.

Yang sighed and wiped her forehead once more. There were a total of thirty nine holes to be dug, and they had a long way to go. It had taken hours to get this far, and she had no doubt that they would be working until early evening. Blake said they had to get all the stones in place before nightfall, so Yang grit her teeth and got to work.

“Yang?” Weiss called from where she was shoveling. “How are you doing?”

Yang kept her gaze on the earth as she answered. “Fine,” she said, ignoring her shallow breath and racing heart. “Do you need to go inside and get some lunch?” She could use some food herself, but she didn’t trust that she would be able to get going again if she sat down. No, she needed to keep going. They were so close to being done, and yet so far. She had to keep going. She had to keep digging.

“I’ll run inside and grab some water for us,” Weiss said. “Do you want anything to eat?”

“Can you grab me some bread and an apple?” she asked, still digging. Easy enough to break with but still keep going.

“Of course.” 

And then she was alone in the woods and digging, digging, digging. She finished another hole and moved onto the next. They were almost done. 

She barely bit back a yawn and kept working. She had gone to bed late last night, even after they had finished their tea. Panic had wrapped around her spine and started tugging, pulsing, screaming, and she had been unable to sleep. In fairness, she hadn’t tried very hard. Yang knew the nightmares would have come back if she had let herself sleep, so she had decided to force herself to stay awake. Hopefully by exhausting herself today she would be able to knock herself out tonight, but she doubted that she would be free of the nightmares.

Yang tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about Adam and his threats and what he had done and all that he promised to do. He was coming. She tried telling herself that there wasn’t much more he could take from her, but she knew that was a lie. She could lose a lot more than her arm. She could lose her life, she could lose her family, she could lose everything.

She swallowed hard. Next hole.

Penny and Blake would create magical barriers, and that would protect them at home, but there was no way they would be able to not go into town for supplies. There was no way they would be able to be protected at all times. Penny and Weiss had managed up a sorry looking pile of weapons from their visit into town yesterday, but it was better than nothing. Patch was small, and, usually, she was grateful for that, but if it had been bigger, if there was a bigger town nearby, they would have had access to better weapons. 

She was sufficient with a blade and not a half bad shot, but they only had a few rounds of ammunition. There wasn’t enough. Not to face a madman like Adam.

Yang sucked in a breath, and she leaned against her shovel to take a deep breath. Her right hand tensed. She wasn’t in pain, at least. Her arm never hurt, but the twisting and curling heat under her skin had been happening more and more recently. She turned her right hand up and traced the lines of her calloused palm. As usual, she didn’t feel anything, but her fingers twitched in response. 

She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and got back to work. The cold air was a shock to her skin, but she was radiating enough heat to balance it out. She dug, and dug, and dug, until there was a gentle hand on her back. Yang stilled, and she turned to see Weiss holding out some food. “Here,” Weiss said quietly. 

“Thanks,” Yang said, taking the food from her hands. “Did you eat anything?”

“I had some stew. Blake will be out in a minute, she’s just taking a minute.”

Yang nodded. She took a deep breath of the cold autumnal air, the sharpness cutting through her throat and lungs. She turned her head to face the wind, and she closed her eyes briefly to revel in the chil. “We need to finish this,” she said finally, turning back to Weiss. They had another ten holes to dig.

Weiss laid a hand on her forearm. “I can do it,” she said. “You should head inside.” Yang shook her head. “You’re freezing, Yang. Go inside, and get some stew in you.” Her icy eyes narrowed. “I can finish up. You’ve already done most of the work.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Weiss interrupted. Her gaze softened ever so slightly. “Seriously, Yang. Take a break.” She nodded towards the house. “If it makes you feel better, I think Penny would be thrilled to dig around in the dirt if you want to look after Ruby.” She gave her a half smile. “You know she’s always looking for an excuse to play with mud.”

Yang forced a smile back. “Alright. Alright.” She nodded, more to herself than to Weiss, as she handed off the shovel. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Weiss sniffed. “Go get some stew.” 

Yang trudged back through the woods to the cottage, and she took her jacket off at the door. She rolled her head around her shoulders, savoring the gentle stretching of her spine and shoulders. Yang went to the sink and washed her hands, scrubbing at the dirt underneath her nails and picking it out. She dried her hands and went into the kitchen. Blake was sitting at the table and drinking a cup of tea.

“I’ll be out in a second,” Blake said quickly, rising to her feet. “I just need a minute.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. She jerked her chin towards the woods where Weiss was. “Weiss made me come inside. I was just gonna get a bowl of soup before relieving Pen.” She grabbed a bowl down from the cabinet and quickly filled it with the hearty stew, the large chunks of vegetables and meat making her belly grumble. Yang grabbed a spoon and quickly shoveled a bite into her mouth, hissing as she burned her tongue.

“Hot?” Blake asked.

She stuck her tongue out in an attempt to cool it down and filled a glass with water. “Very,” she said dryly. Yang gulped down the water and leaned against the counter. She eyed Blake up, taking in her still pale face and the flush in her cheeks. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Blake admitted. “But we’re almost done, and I’ll be able to rest once we’re done.” Blake hesitated, but she said, “I don’t know about you, but I didn’t- I didn’t sleep great, last night. Even after, you know.”

“I get that,” she said. “I didn’t sleep well either.” The words feel more like a confession than she intended, rawer and more honest than she could have predicted. She cleared her throat and leaned against the counter, averting her gaze. “But we’ll sleep well tonight,” she said as lightly as she could manage. “Nothing like hard work to knock you out.”

Blake nodded. “I hope so,” she said quietly. She shifted her weight between her feet, and Yang raised her eyes to meet her golden gaze. Blake was holding herself tight, and Yang was struck with the desire to hold her herself, to comfort her and be comforted by her. But she stayed still and kept leaning against the counter. “I can’t feel him yet, so we still have time.”

Yang’s throat dried up, but she nodded. “That’s good,” she said quietly. She let out a sharp breath. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go relieve Penny.” She was deserting Blake, she was abandoning a conversation they should have, but the cold was in her core, and she couldn’t do this. She cleared her throat. “Uh, good luck. With the rest of the stones and everything.”

“Thanks.”

Yang ducked into the hallway and headed into Ruby’s room. Penny was sitting in the chair and carefully watching a sleeping Ruby. “Hey,” Yang said quietly. “Do you want to go dig outside? I can take care of Ruby.” 

Penny rose, stretching as she did. “I would like that,” she whispered. “She has been sleeping for the past few hours, so if she wakes up, try to get her to drink something and eat some stew. She has not eaten in a few hours.”

“Alright.” Yang set her own bowl of stew down on the table next to the chair and settled into place. “Thanks, Pen.”

“Of course, Yang.” Penny gave her a tight smile before disappearing around the corner into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

Yang let out a sharp breath and sighed, rubbing her temples. She took a spoonful of the stew into her mouth, carefully blowing on it to cool it down before it can burn her tongue again. The stew warmed her insides and stoked the flames burning in her core. Her right arm twitches with heat, and she clenches her hand into a fist. She grabbed a blanket from behind the chair and wrapped herself up in it by draping it over her shoulders. 

She reclined in the chair and curled up as she sipped her stew, carefully watching Ruby for the slightest sign of change. Blake had spent ages trying to heal her, but it would take time before Ruby could recover. There was little the Faunus could do besides make her comfortable, but Yang still appreciated her trying. Even if her heart ached from seeing her sister in so much pain. Ruby had been lucid for a few minutes here and there, but she had spent the majority of the past day silent except for whimpers of pain. 

Her eyes flicked to the window. The sun was slowly creeping closer to the horizon, casting the world in warm golden light. The woods were especially beautiful in the fall, and the light made something tighten in her chest. She looked back to Ruby and sighed, bowing her head. 

“Yang?” Ruby muttered, slowly rising from the bed and rubbing her eyes. Her sister’s voice was tired and distant, but she was awake.

Yang stood up and quickly strode to Ruby’s side. She brushed the hair from Ruby’s face and gave her sister a tentative smile. “I’m here,” she said. “I’m here.”

Ruby blinked up at her. There were dark purple bags underneath her eyes, and she was blinking slowly, almost like a child. She yawned, curling into Yang. “Wha’ time ‘s it?” she mumbled, settling back into the mattress.

“Almost five,” she said, checking the clock on the wall. She tried to smile brighter, but her mouth wobbled. “You slept the day away, squirt.” 

Ruby’s eyes fixed on her, the silver glowing in the golden light. “Adam is coming.” Not a question, but Yang nodded anyways. Ruby sighed, but her eyes remained bright and open as she asked, “What are we going to do?”

“Blake and Penny have a plan,” she said. “We’ve spent the day putting protections around the cottage, and Weiss and Pen picked up some weapons and supplies yesterday in town. We’re doing as much as we can to stay safe.” Even though she knew it wouldn’t be enough. Adam would find a way. Her stomach clenched.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yang-”

“I’m fine.”

Ruby’s eyes were filled with pity and concern, and Yang hated it. “Alright,” Ruby said softly. “But take care of yourself, Yang. I know things are crazy right now, but you need to take care of yourself.”

“I’ll take care of myself once I take care of him,” she said. Yang’s jaw clenched, and she took a deep breath. “Do you want some stew?” Ruby gave her a pointed look, and Yang raised her brows. Ruby sighed but nodded. Yang stood up, and she ruffled Ruby’s hair. “I’ll go grab that for you.” She took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

Her hand was shaking as she poured the stew into the bowl, and it took several deep breaths to calm down. 

It was fine. They would be fine. Everything would be fine.

It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll hopefully see you all again soon! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends! Shorter chapter today, but I hope you enjoy!

Yang brushed out Bumblebee’s mane, taking her time with each stroke as her horse whinnied and huffed. Blake was taking care of Nightshade in the stall over, and she could vaguely hear some soft spoken spells to take care of the beast. Blake had insisted on using her magic to take care of the more taxing tasks despite Yang’s protests. She could see how exhausted Blake was from using so much magic lately, but Yang wasn’t her keeper. Blake could do as she pleased. Even if it hurt her. Even if it hurt Yang. Blake could do whatever she wanted.

Bumblebee snorted, and a faint smile crossed her face at the noise. She carefully saddled her horse and led her out of the stall by the reins. “You ready?” she asked, turning to Blake. 

“Ready,” Blake said, but Yang doesn’t miss the slight tremor in her voice.

Yang softened. “We’ll be okay,” she said as gently as she could. “It’s just an hour’s ride, and it won’t take long. We’ll be back soon enough.” She ignored her own panic that was clenching tight in her stomach and wrapping around her spine. She straddled Bumblebee as Blake got on Nightshade, and they started off into the woods side by side. 

“I know,” Blake said. “I’ll just feel better once we’re back home.”

_ Home _ . Yang’s breath caught, but she shook her head and brushed it off. “Me too,” she admitted. “But you said yourself, Adam is still far off, and we need more supplies. Might as well go get it while we still can.” Her throat bobbed. “How was Ruby this morning?”

“Better,” Blake said. “She’s bouncing back faster than I anticipated, which is good, but I still want her to take it slow. Just in case.” Blake brushed her hair behind her ears. “She ate some bread and fruit after I worked on her, and she seemed to be keeping it down.” 

“She was sleeping when I went to say goodbye, so I guess she did,” Yang said. Something sharpened in her chest. She cleared her throat and looked down at Bumblebee before looking back up and setting her gaze forward. “Thank you, Blake. For everything.” 

“What do you mean?”

Yang shrugged. She felt Blake’s golden gaze on her, but she kept looking forward. “You’ve done a lot for us, and I appreciate it. I appreciate you, and I’m glad you stayed.” The words felt clumsy in her mouth, awkward and bulky, but she managed to get them out. “We-  _ I _ owe you a lot. I owe you a lot, Blake, and I’m grateful.” She took a deep breath. “I’m grateful for you.”

Blake was quiet, but Yang didn’t look at her as they rode. They moved in silence for a few moments before Blake cleared her throat. “You don’t need to thank me,” Blake said slowly. “You shouldn’t thank me, Yang.”

“I should,” she said, and the words are rough. “You- I know this is hard. It’s hard, and it’s not fair, and I’m angry, but I’m not angry at you, because you stayed. You’re staying. And I’m grateful, Blake. You deserve to hear it. You deserve to know.”

“I brought this upon you, I brought  _ Adam _ here, and-”

“No, you didn’t,” Yang interrupted. Her temper flared, and she took a deep breath to quell it. “Adam is not your fucking fault, and he never will be.”

“I’m sorry,” Blake said quietly. “You can say it’s not my fault, but it feels like it is.”

Yang let out a sharp breath. “It’s not,” she said. “It’s not your fault, and I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it. Adam is not your fault. Period.” She raised her chin and straightened her shoulders. “Do you regret staying?”

“No.” Blake’s voice was steady and strong. “I don’t regret staying.” 

“But?”

Blake sighed. “But I’m tired of feeling out of control. I’m exhausted, and I’m terrified.”

“You’re not alone there,” she said. “But that’s the thing, Blake. You’re not alone. I’m not alone.” Her throat thickened. “We’re not alone. We have each other.” She softened her tone. “We’re stronger together. And I’m grateful for that.”

“I’m grateful for you,” Blake said quietly. 

Yang’s heart nearly stopped, but she kept staring straight ahead. “I’m grateful for you, too,” she said. She bit back questions, confessions, and pleas and straightened her shoulders once more. “What do you think is gonna happen?”

“I don’t know,” Blake said. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“Then let’s think about after,” Yang said. “Let’s think about winning. Let’s think about what happens after this all ends and Adam is no longer a problem. What do you want?”

Blake let out a soft laugh. “I don’t know,” Blake admitted. “But I want- I mean, if you’ll let me, I want to stay. Get my things from my house. Try to help others with their magic, or sell spells and charms. Just, I don’t know. Something peaceful.” Yang snuck a look at Blake, and there was an odd smile on her face. “Something peaceful would be nice.”

“And you’d want to stay?” 

“If you want me to.”

“I- I want you to.” She swallowed hard. “I want you to stay.” 

Blake went quiet for a moment. “What about us?” Blake asked carefully. “I mean, what do you want for us?”

Yang sighed, and she rubbed her forehead. “You know what I want,” she said finally. 

“No, I don’t. I wouldn’t be asking if I did.” Blake let out a sharp breath. “I just- I want to be sure we’re on the same page. I don’t want to presume or anything, but I want you to know that my feelings haven’t changed. I still love you, and I get it if you don’t love me anymore, or if you do and don’t want to try again, but I want to be honest with you. I owe you that much.”

Her heart skipped a beat, and she sucked in a sharp breath. “In an ideal world, I want us,” she said. She gazed forward and refused to look at Blake. “But I’m not ready.” It was a truth, an unshakeable truth that she hated. “I want us, but I need time. And it’s not because of Adam and all that, although it definitely isn’t helping, but because I need to get used to you again, to us.” Yang wrapped the reins around her fingers, a nervous tick she had picked up some years ago, and sighed. “I want us.”

“But you’re scared I’m going to leave again,” Blake finished.

“A little,” she admitted. She gave Blake a sidelong glance. “But I trust that you want to help. I trust you to help protect our family.”

“Our? You still consider me part of the family?” There was hopeful hesitance in Blake’s voice, and it made Yang’s heart crumple.

She shrugged and played off her internal agony. “I know you just want to protect us,” she said. “Maybe you go about it the wrong way sometimes, but I trust that you’d do anything to protect us.” Her throat thickened. “So, yeah. You’re part of the family, Blake.”

The silence drifted between them, and they moved through the woods in silence for a few moments. “I’ll do my best to live up to your faith, then.”

“I know you will.” The words left her mouth before she could think, and she bit her tongue. “I just, I mean, I know that you’re a good person, and I trust that you will always act with good intentions, and that you care about us. And I care about you, a lot, and even if I’m still working through everything else, I know that much.” Her heart lodged in her throat.

“I care about you too,” Blake said softly. 

Even though she knew it, the words still made Yang’s heart race. She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders. “Right. Okay.” She pulled her braid over her shoulder and urged Bumblebee to go faster, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling as heat curled and twisted beneath the skin of her right arm. “We should-”

The world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you when I see you! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, everybody! Hope you're doing well after that last chapter. ;)

Yang woke with the taste of blood in her mouth and a burning in her skin. She kept her eyes closed and flexed her wrists, trying to get circulation back to her hands. They were tied behind her back with rope from the rough feel of it, and she strained against her bonds. Her eyes blearily blinked open, but there was nothing around her. She was in a simple wooden room, and she was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. There was a pounding in her head, and her mouth was dry and rusty. 

She looked around the room and tried to stretch, but she couldn’t move. Yang was frozen. Her legs wouldn’t move, hell, her toes wouldn’t even twitch. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Panic surged through her, and she struggled against the wall to straighten up, but it was difficult when her legs wouldn’t cooperate. Her heart raced, and her breath was thin as she managed to lean forward. 

Where was she? Where was Bumblebee? Where was Blake? 

Her breath caught in her throat, and she frantically searched the room. There was a dark door across the room, but it was too far away and appeared to be locked. There was a high window to the right of her, but it was too high to reach, nevermind too small, and that was with her standing. Like this, when she couldn’t even move, there was no chance of escape. She was stuck. She was stuck, and she was alone.

Blood and basil choked out her tongue, and she struggled to breathe through the metallic taste. As far as she could tell, there was no actual blood in her mouth, but the taste overwhelmed her, shrouded her senses, burned her mouth and left her wanting to scream. But her throat was raw and dry, and she couldn’t get any words out.

Yang swallowed hard, desperately trying to get some moisture back into her mouth. Think. Think, dammit, think. Fear coiled in her stomach, and she barely bit back a scream as the realization hit her.

No. No, no, _no_.

Despite her raw throat, despite her aching stomach, despite everything, she tried to scream. “Blake!” It was a raspy sound that scratched her throat, and it was thin and barely audible, even to her ears. “Blake!” She tried, again and again and again, until her voice was too hoarse to make any noise. Still, she tried, but she failed.

Using her hands, she tried to push herself up off the wall, but her legs refused to move. She couldn’t move. There was sweat on her brow, dripping into her mouth and further dehydrating her. Still, she couldn’t resist licking her lips for the slightest amount of moisture. Yang collapsed back against the wall with a groan. Her chin felt against her chest, and she panted from the exertion. She had to try. She had to get out. She had to find Blake, and they had to get out.

The taste of blood and basil grew stronger in her mouth, and she closed her eyes as she took a deep, steadying breath. The wood outside the room creaked. She froze and dropped her head down further, trying to pretend to still be asleep. But if the pounding in her head was an indication, he would be able to hear her racing heartbeat.

The door opened, and she did her best not to freeze as he stepped closer. “I know you’re awake,” Adam scoffed. Yang opened her eyes but didn’t raise her gaze from the floor. He was wearing thick and sturdy boots flecked with dirt and rusty dried blood. Her stomach clenched. That couldn’t be Blake’s blood. It couldn’t be. It was too old. She hoped.

He stepped closer, but Yang didn’t react. Adam snorted once more. “Considering you knew I was coming, you two were shockingly easy to capture. It was pathetic, really. I expected more from Blake, really, but I should have known. You always bring her down.” 

Her temper flared, and she clenched her jaw. Unwillingly, she raised her gaze and met his bright blue eyes. He was smirking and holding a glass of water. A too normal object in his monstrous hands. 

“Where’s Blake?” she croaked, trying not to eye the water with the desperation she felt. Her lips were cracked and dry, and her voice was rough as sandpaper. 

His smirk flickered, but only slightly. “You don’t need to know that.” He crouched down and tilted his head, still looking down on her. “All you need to know is that you don’t call the shots anymore, Blondie.”

She spat at his feet, or tried to. There wasn’t enough saliva in her mouth to do so, but she still tried. He chuckled at her lame attempt and stepped closer to her. “Do you want some water?” he asked, bringing the glass before her.

Yang eyed the glass, and she sucked in a sharp breath. She shook her head despite the roughness of her throat. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice sickeningly soft and filled with faux concern. “You haven’t had anything to drink in _ages_.” 

Her stomach churned as she realized she had no idea how long she had been out. The fear pulsed around her spine, and she raised her chin. “I’m sure,” she rasped. 

His smooth face crinkled, but he shrugged, and a gleam appeared in his eyes. He set the glass down between them, close enough that she could have reached it if her hands were freed, but Yang refused to so much as twitch. She never took her eyes off of his face. “If you change your mind,” he said casually. Her fingers ached to grasp the icy glass, but she swallowed hard and ignored the dryness of her throat as best she could.

“Where is Blake?” she repeated. 

He cocked a brow. “Don’t you want to know what’s wrong with your legs?” he asked, a slight smirk crossing his face. 

Her stomach churned. The acute nothingness of her lower half throbbed, and her hands tightened into fists behind her back, her shoulders straining as she tried to break the ropes and failed. Yang knew it was useless, but she couldn’t help but try to struggle. She flattened her stare and gritted her teeth. “Where. Is. Blake.” 

Adam flashed her a too-sharp smile. “Behave, and maybe I’ll tell you.” 

“Behave?” Her brows knit together, and the rage in her grew. “What the fuck does that mean?” _I can’t fucking do anything, jackass_. But like hell she was going to tell him that.

“Do as I say, and we won’t have any problems,” he said smoothly. His bright eyes gleamed like oil. “Or don’t. See what happens, Blondie. I’d hate to have to punish Blake for your temper tantrums.” 

Her heart skipped a beat. “Don’t you fucking touch her,” she swore. 

“Behave, and I won’t have to.” He picked up the glass once more and held it out in front of her, cocking a brow. “Now, would you like a drink?”

Yang swallowed tightly and nodded. His smile was sharp as a blade as he lifted the glass to her lips and carefully tipped it into her mouth. Yang greedily sucked down the icy water, doing her best to keep it from spilling over her lips but failing. She shuddered as the freezing liquid ran down her chin and onto her chest, but she didn’t stop drinking until the glass was empty. It didn’t _taste_ wrong per se, but the back of her neck prickled as the water drained into her stomach. When she finished the glass, the taste of blood and basil grew stronger in her mouth, and she knew she was fucked.

Adam brought the glass down from her lips and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Yang froze and did her best not to snarl at him. Every inch of her was shaking, and, from the smirk on Adam’s face, he knew it too. His fingers traced her jaw, and she raised her chin higher in an effort to escape his touch. But his fingertips were featherlight until they weren’t, and he was gripping her jaw hard enough to leave bruises.

“What does she see in you?” he murmured, more to himself than to Yang. Yang wrenched her jaw out of his hand, but he just tightened his grip before releasing and standing up, his face twisted with disgust. “I’ll be back later with food. Don’t try anything.” His smirk came back. “Not that you can.”

Yang took a deep breath and closed her eyes, not daring to open them until the door was closed. She sighed, trying to quell her racing her but failing miserably. Her breath became short and tight, and panic started to take over. No, she couldn’t let it. She refused to let it, because if she panicked, she was done for. Adam would win and she would never get out and she would never find Blake and she would never get back to Ruby-

Her breath caught. Ruby. Weiss. Penny. 

The heat beneath her skin twisted and curled, and she barely bit back her frustration. Her left hand was aching from presumably hours of being tied up, but she couldn’t feel anything on her right hand, just the weight of the rope. She huffed out a breath and blew her hair out of her face. Yang shook her head and cocked her jaw, trying to remove the memory of Adam’s touch from her skin. The imprint of his fingertips remained, and she nearly screamed in frustration.

Her heart was still racing, and Yang forced herself to take another deep breath. It wasn’t helping, but dammit, she had to think clearly. If she didn’t stay calm, she was fucked. She could only hope that Blake was alright and that Penny, Ruby, and Weiss wouldn’t come after them. Because if Adam got his hands on her sister-

No. No, he wouldn’t, and it wouldn’t be a problem because they would get out and escape Adam and end it, once and for all.

Yang stared at her feet, still clad in her hearty traveling boots. She took a deep breath and tried to move, but her legs refused to cooperate. She had to move. She had to move, and she had to get out of there, and she had to move, and she had to find Blake, and she had to move, and she had to make sure Ruby was safe, and she had to _move_.

The heat under the skin of her arm grew as her brow beaded with sweat. Yang sighed, slumping back against the wall, but she kept her focus on her legs. She remembered the days after she had lost her arm. Relearning how to move it, how to adjust to the new numbness, how to awaken the limb from what felt like a dead sleep. It was now as easy as moving any of her other limbs. She tried to remember the exercises she had done to awaken the dead limb, but it was impossible when she couldn’t even move.

Yang twisted, her spine cracking and popping satisfactorily before she tried once more. She would move. She would move because she had to.

She had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everybody! Hope you're staying hale and healthy.

Yang couldn’t do it. She couldn’t fucking move. She had been trying for hours now, the room darkening as the moon rose, and she couldn’t even feel her toes. Her shoulders ached from holding her hands behind her back for so long, and she was aching in a way that came from sitting for too long. Yang was covered in sweat from the effort of attempting to move her lower limbs. Nothing. Absolutely no feeling beneath her hips.

It was a different type of numbness from the numbness that flowed through her right arm. The numbness of her right arm was all too frequently tinged warm with curling heat like a warm campfire on a cold winter’s night. The numbness of her lower half, however, was perfect numbness. She couldn’t feel anything, not pressure, not the change in temperature, not the sleeping deadness of sitting for too long. Nothing.

She spat out a breath of frustration, heaving. It wasn’t painful, but it was uncomfortable. Her panic had thinned her, wearing her out to the point where she felt nothing. Her heart hadn’t stopped racing since Adam had left, the beat still a rumbling pitter-patter in her chest, but it was better now. At least, she told herself it was better, because if it wasn’t better, she would have screamed herself hoarse once more.

Adam hadn’t come back in the hours since he’d left. No water, no food, nothing. But the blood and basil taste remained in her mouth, and she knew his magic was doing… something. It had to have something to do with her legs, but it had gotten stronger after drinking the water and hadn’t abated since. The taste burned her tongue, and she tried pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth and scraping her tongue on her teeth to remove it, but nothing had worked.

Yang swallowed hard, the uncomfortable fullness of her bladder bringing her back to the present. She couldn’t have been out for too long, then, if she was still in her original traveling clothes and she only had to relieve herself now. The thought of pissing herself in her sleep was too much to bear, so she discarded it. Like Adam would have taken care of her if she had.

Still, she took a deep breath. “I need to piss!” she called, her voice bouncing off the wooden room. No response. She sighed, dropping her chin to her chest. Fucker.

She clenched tight and tried to think warm thoughts. Yang refused to piss herself, she refused. So she ignored the dripping of the rain on the window sill, the gentle steps against the room, the chill in the air from the storm. Yang took a deep breath and rolled her head around her shoulders. She would not piss herself. She wouldn’t.

The wood outside the door creaked, and Yang hardened her face as it opened. “You rang?” Adam asked dryly. 

“I need to piss,” she repeated, raising a brow. 

“And what do you expect me to do about that?”

“Do you really want to deal with me when I’ve soiled myself?” she asked. “Because it might be unpleasant for me, but I guarantee I’ll make it worse for you.” Adam snarled at her, but Yang held her ground. “I need _something_.” She grit her teeth and hated herself as she smiled as prettily as she could manage and added, “Please.”

Adam smiled, revealing glossy teeth. “Was that so hard?” he asked, cocking a brow. 

Before she could respond, the blood and basil taste grew stronger, strong enough to make her want to vomit, but the rope that bound her wrists loosened. Yang snatched her hands back and rubbed her aching wrists, never taking her eyes off of Adam. The wood groaned, and she raised her chin and clenched her jaw in an effort to not slide her gaze over to the corner the sound came from. Adam smirked and cocked his head.

“I’ll leave you to it,” he purred, slamming the door behind him.

Yang finally wrenched her gaze from the door and turned to the corner. It was a hole in the ground, and she could imagine just exactly what she would have to do. She surveyed the distance between her and the corner with a sigh. She would have to crawl, no, _drag_ herself over to the hole by her hands and fingernails. Her muscles, already aching from the hours of attempting to move her lower half, would strain even further from the effort.

Yang sighed, and she pulled her hair behind her as she moved. Carefully, so carefully, she began to crawl.

* * *

Yang woke up, drool leaking from her mouth onto her shoulder. She wiped her mouth, grateful to find her hands still free. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, but at least she wasn’t so thirsty anymore. Yang sat up from against the wall and tried to flex her feet once more but failed. She hadn’t slept well, and sleep crusted her eyes. She was tired, the tension never having left her body from the day before. 

She rolled out and stretched as best she could, waking up what little of her body could be awoken. Her body creaked and crackled as she moved, but at least she had her hands back. Yang shivered in the early morning sun, still cold from the night before. Adam, of course, hadn’t bothered giving her a blanket, and her jacket wasn’t warm enough for autumn nights, not without a fire. Like he would ever give her a weapon.

Yang stretched her neck out and sighed. A faucet had appeared moments after she had finished relieving herself, letting her wash her hands and gulp down water. She had drunk more than her fill, the cold water sloppily running down her cheeks and chin and chest. The water failed to wash away the taste of blood and basil, though, and, if anything, only grew stronger with every gulp. She didn’t care, not when her thirst was finally being quenched.

There was no food for her, and she didn’t bother shouting for Adam again. She knew he had only come last night because it would have been too much of a bother to deal with the mess she would have created. She raised her chin and swallowed before moving for the faucet once more. Her legs dragged limply behind her, sheer dead weight on her body. Her muscles groaned as she pulled herself to the faucet.

Yang turned the faucet and sighed as the water poured into her mouth, her core burning. Once her thirst was quenched, she sat up and wiped her mouth, leaning against the wall. She was too exhausted to crawl back to her original position. So she leaned her head against the wall and sighed, panting. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

She was tired. 

* * *

Adam opened the door, a loaf of what smelled like fresh baked bread in his hands. Yang swallowed hard, the scent making her mouth water. Yang took a deep breath, her mind clearer, albeit still murky with sleep. Yang didn’t bother moving as he drew nearer. The bread smelled divine, and she hadn’t been this hungry in a long, long time.

Still, she squared her resolve and clenched her jaw. “Where is Blake?” she asked flatly. Adam stayed silent as he crouched down in front of her. “Is she okay? Is she alive?” She had to be alive, otherwise there would be no point in keeping her alive. Still, she couldn’t help the fear that had chased her into her dreams that Blake was gone.

“Do you want some bread?” he asked, ignoring her questions.

Her stomach grumbled in response. Her cheeks flushed, and she was hungry, but she needed answers. “Where is Blake?” she repeated. If it came between eating and getting answers, she would take getting answers over a full stomach a thousand times. 

Adam shrugged. “Like I have to tell you,” he said lightly, but Yang didn’t miss the flash in his bright eyes. Her stomach tightened. Adam split the loaf with his hands and offered her half. “Eat,” he said roughly. “Or else.” His eyes glimmered with the promise of pain. 

Yang stared at him for a moment before reaching for the bread. It wouldn’t be smart to let her temper get the best of her, wouldn’t be smart to spit in his face and try to attack. Not when she couldn’t move and didn’t know where Blake was. Not when she was starving and weak. Not when she needed more from him. So she reached for the bread and took a bite, never breaking eye contact. 

Adam nodded, and then he left, leaving the other half of bread in front of her. She waited until she heard him leave before finishing the first half. She would save the second half for later, when her stomach wasn’t so tight with hunger and she wasn’t in danger of vomiting it all up. Yang didn’t know when Adam would be back with more food, so it was smarter to conserve it. Still, she looked longingly at what was left of the loaf and sighed.

Helpless. She was helpless. She had never been so helpless, so unable to move and act and breathe. Yang sighed, rubbing her brow. Her heart was tight with tension, and she was tired. She was tired and helpless, and she was sick and tired of it. 

* * *

Yang flexed her hands, examining the red marks around her wrists. They were mostly faded, but there were small scratches and scabs left over. She couldn’t resist picking at the skin and wincing as fresh blood bubbled up. She was bored and anxious, never a good combo, and she should’ve known better than to pick, but she couldn’t help it. Not when there was nothing to do besides hurt and worry.

The heat beneath her arm twisted and sang, growing in intensity as it had for the past few days. She had tried using her arm to get a sense of where Blake was, to see how far away she was, but there was nothing. No sense of the distance between them, nothing. The only reason she knew Blake wasn’t dead was because Adam was bothering to keep her alive. She knew he wouldn’t bother with keeping her like an animal if Blake was dead. 

That didn’t keep the fear from expanding in her chest. Maybe Blake was dead, or Adam was going to kill her. Maybe Blake was being slowly tortured and Yang was just sitting there, helpless and useless, unable to do a damn thing about it. 

The taste of blood and basil hadn’t left her mouth since she had woken up for the first time all those hours, days, ago. She wasn’t sure of exactly how much time had passed, but she presumed it had been at least four days. At least four days of uncertainty and aching numbness and fury. She was helpless, and the bloodied basil in her mouth never failed to remind her of just whose mercy she was at.

Her arm grew hot once more, singing a song that her blood hummed and her mind had long forgotten, if she had ever known the hymn in the first place. Her heart raced, and she wasn’t sure what was causing her to start to take heavy, deep breaths. The heat started to crawl up her arm to her bicep, her shoulder, a slow but steady growth that was starting to take over her body and warm her veins. 

Yang let loose a breath, the air feeling uncomfortably warm. The back of her neck prickled, and she clenched her fists. The heat began working its way down her torso and to her hips and down her thighs, the most sensation she’s felt in days. It burned like flame, crackled like lightning, and the pain had her gritting her teeth. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

She quickly turned the faucet on and drank deeply, the cold water a shock to her system, but the heat didn’t stop. Yang drank her fill but kept the faucet running, letting the water ghost over her hand. It was a soothing balm to the heat, even if the room was colder than she’d prefer. She would regret the water later, she knew, but it helped manage the burning. The heat made her toes curl, and-

Her toes. Her toes curled. Her toes _moved_.

Yang sucked in a breath and cautiously flexed her toes in boots. She felt them move against the soles, and she couldn’t stop the stupid grin that came over her face. She hesitantly tried to bend her knees, and her body obeyed, but sharp, shooting pain crackled through her, and she forced herself to relax once more. She could move. Kind of. Sort of. But she could move again, and it was a start. It was a start.

Now what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With luck, I'll see you soon! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the belated update, friends! This chapter kicked my butt, but I think I'm happy with how it turned out. We're not done yet, folks. ;)

Yang curled her hands into fists and ducked her chin to her chest as she heard the wooden floor outside her room creak. Her legs were starting to wake up now, and she could feel and move up to her knees, but her thighs and groin were still numb and refused to cooperate. She couldn’t stand up, but she had tried earlier and gotten further than she anticipated. The taste of blood and basil had dulled in her mouth, although it was still there. Her arm hadn’t stopped singing with warmth for hours, and the rest of her body was still burning. The pain wasn’t unbearable, but it was present, and she was sweating from the exertion on her muscles.

The door slammed open, and Yang lost her breath as Blake staggered through, bleeding and covered in dirt. Yang’s heart throbbed in her chest, and she leaned against the wall for support as she tried to stagger to her feet. “You’re okay,” she breathed, even though it was obvious Blake was far from okay. “You’re okay.” Her eyes grew hot, and she choked out a hard breath as her heart shattered. “What’s going on?”

“We have to hurry,” Blake said, but Yang didn’t miss the sheer relief in her golden gaze. Yang let out a sharp breath and nodded, gritting her teeth. She tried to take a step, but she collapsed and hit the wood hard, the pain ricocheting through her. Blake bent down and helped her up, her dark brows knit together. “What’s wrong?” Blake asked, panic tinting her words. “What did he do to you?”

“I- My legs, I can’t-” Her breath caught, and the fire in her limbs grew hotter and hotter. Tears threatened to spill over, and she nearly screamed from the pain. But Blake was there, helping her, holding her, and then Yang was standing. She was standing. Yang took a deep breath and took a step, and then another. Pain sparked up her legs like lightning, but she gritted her teeth and hobbled with Blake towards the door. “Where’s Adam?”

“He’s not far behind,” Blake said, and something akin to pain strained her words. “We have to get moving. Bumblebee and Nightshade are outside. Can you ride?” 

“I’ll make do,” Yang gritted, her eyes straining as the all-too bright sunlight hit her eyes. She squinted, the pale colors around her blurring as the world came into focus. She wiped at her eyes and staggered forward as the pain shot up her legs once more. Heat screamed beneath her skin, and she felt primed and ready to explode. 

Blood and basil choked out her tongue, and Yang fell to her knees and gasped from the pain as numbness overcame her legs once more. She hit the ground hard, her head bouncing off the earth. Her ears started ringing, and she frantically looked around, searching for Blake. But the scent of lilac and honey was filling the air, and Yang was inhaling sharply as the air began to crackle with electricity.

“Let us go, Adam!” Blake shouted, and her voice was trembling. Yang scrambled in an attempt to get to her feet, but she couldn’t move. The numbness had crept up her spine, and now she could only use her arms. She was flat on her back, and she was stuck. The fire beneath her skin resumed, and she did scream this time as the flames came over her skin. She was burning, burning, burning, and she was going to turn to ash soon.

“Oh, so you’ll come back for her!” Adam snarled from somewhere above her. Yang struggled to sit up, her muscles throbbing, but her body refused to listen, even as the numbness was burned away with flame. But the pain wasn’t eating through the numbness fast enough, and she was stuck. “But, what, I wasn’t worth it? I wasn’t good enough for you?” 

“You know it’s so much more than that,” Blake hissed.

Adam scoffed, and Yang heard him step closer. Blake was behind her, and the air crackled as Blake screamed. Her entire body tensed as she heard Blake fall to the floor, and the flames within her grew stronger. Yang forced herself to sit up, her legs still paralyzed. Adam spat blood onto the ground and grinned sharply at her. “You could’ve avoided all this, my love!” he said, stalking closer to her. Yang tried to scramble away, but her body refused to cooperate. “We could’ve been great!” He stood over her and grinned, blood flecking the left side of his face. 

“Don’t you dare touch her,” Blake said, and Yang could hear the pain in her voice. “She has nothing to do with this, Adam, leave her alone.”

“Still trying to protect her?” His features twisted with rage before settling into an eerie stillness. Yang glared at him, but her heart was racing in her chest. Her arm was burning with heat, screaming and singing and shouting, and her fingers twitched as the heat blossomed into heights of pain she couldn’t imagine. Tears sprang to her eyes, and the world went hazy behind her tears. 

The taste of blood and basil grew in her mouth, and Yang found herself screaming. Adam laughed quietly, and he bent down in front of her. “This is what you get,” he said softly. “This is what you get for taking her from me.” She threw her hands out in front of her and clenched her eyes shut as the pain exploded out of her.

Adam began to scream.

Yang opened her eyes just in time to see Adam staggering backwards, his left side burned and sizzling. She looked down, and her heart stopped in her chest. Her right arm was glowing with golden heat. Adam was howling with pain, clutching his charred side as the smell of burnt skin filled the air. The taste of blood and basil had vanished from her tongue, and her body was hers once more.

Yang slowly climbed to her feet and stood, flexing her hand. She took a tentative step, not taking her eyes off of Adam as she crept backwards towards Blake. She moved to kneel down once more, but Blake was standing up, reaching for Yang’s forearm to pull herself to her feet. Yang didn’t take her eyes off of Adam as she asked, “Are you okay?”

“We need to end this,” Blake said, and her voice was distant. “He won’t stop.”

Yang nodded, her throat thick as she watched Adam take deep breaths and begin to move off of his knees. “I know,” she said quietly. The heat was building up once more, and she shakily flexed her hand. “Do you want me to?”

“I should do it,” Blake said.

“Together.” She felt Blake’s gaze on her, but she didn’t look away from Adam. “We do this together.”

Blake nodded, and then they were standing. Lilac and honey filled the air, and Yang inhaled deeply, letting the scent invade her lungs and make its home there. Her gaze darted between Adam and Blake as he was frozen in place, his face twisted with rage. Yang could taste blood and basil as he tried to move, but Blake was still as stone with concentration. 

Yang didn’t dare raise her hand as Blake took a step forward. “You did this,” Blake said, her voice trembling. “And I am so, so sorry.” Blake stepped back, but Yang didn’t miss her shaking. Adam’s face remained twisted, but there was slightest amount of fear in his blue eyes.

Yang silently raised her hand, and the heat flowed out of her hand in a golden ray of sizzling flame and light. She heard a loud _snap_ , and Adam’s neck fell at an unnatural angle just before the heat hit, but she didn’t lower her hand until there was nothing but ash left. Once there was nothing left to burn, she clenched her hand into a fist, and the heat ended. There was not even an ember left in her, but her heart was racing. 

She turned toward Blake. “I’m sorry,” she said as gently as she could manage. 

Blake wasn’t looking at her. “Let’s go home,” she said, but she wasn’t looking at Yang.

“Hey,” she said, taking a step in front of her. Blake refused to meet her gaze, and her heart twisted. “Look at me.” She didn’t dare touch her, not after what she had just done, but she softened her voice and tried to put her desired movements into her words. “Look at me, Blake.”

Blake did, and there were tears in her golden eyes. “I’m sorry,” Blake whispered. Her shoulders shuddered. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she said as gently as she could manage. She managed a weak smile, even as her mind raced. “You saved me. Again.” Blake let out a sob, her head dropping forward, and Yang reached for her, her hands grabbing her by the shoulders. “You saved me,” she said fiercely. She brushed Blake’s hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks. “We’re safe.”

“He’s gone,” Blake choked out. “He’s gone.”

Yang nodded. “He’s gone,” she repeated. “And we’re safe.” She wiped Blake’s tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I start classes back up on Monday, so I'm not sure when my next update will be, but don't worry, I AM writing, and I am working hard on this. <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a hot minute! Sorry for the severely belated update, school got away from me! But I've been thinking about how we're going to end this practically every day, and I'm very excited. It might take a while, but I hope the overall story is worth it. <3

Her body was aching and shuddering, and Yang was barely able to stay on top of Bumblebee. Her knuckles were white with tension as she gripped the reins and tried to stay upright. She kept her gaze painfully forward focused, ignoring Blake’s intermittent glances her way and the worry creasing her dark brows. Yang gritted her teeth and straightened up for what felt like the thousandth time since they’d left. 

They had been riding in silence for the past few hours. Yang recognized where they were in the woods, but she let Blake lead the way home. She was barely able to keep her head up, nevermind remain aware of their location. Her stomach had clenched as she had realized how close the cabin had been to their cottage, but she tried to brush it off. It was done. Adam couldn’t hurt them anymore. 

Her nails curled deeper into her palms, and Yang was sure that she would come away with deep red crescents embedded in her skin. She set her gaze forward and straightened her shoulders. She could see the cottage in the distance, and her heart longed to race, but she was too tired for her heart to even skip a beat. Her eyes blinked slowly, and she was barely able to force her eyes to open. She needed her bed. She needed to see Ruby. She needed a break.

Blake slid off of Nightshade as they got close, and Yang’s knees went weak as her feet hit the ground. They walked in silence to the stables, and her knees kept buckling as she walked. The moon was out and bright enough that she didn’t need any other light to see, but she let Blake handle Bumblebee. While Blake took care of Bumblebee and Nightshade, Yang stared up at the sky and took deep, shaking breaths as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Her right arm wasn’t burning anymore, but the memory of the heat lingered, warping her senses. 

“Yang.” She shuddered, but she turned to see Blake. Blood had crusted over her face, but her golden eyes were glowing in the moonlight. “Let’s go inside.” 

Her heart skipped a beat, but she nodded. They silently entered the cottage, and Yang’s skin prickled from the silence. She held her breath as they walked deeper into the house, but all was still. Yang slowly crept toward Ruby’s room, and her shoulders sagged as she saw her sister cradled in between Penny and Weiss. Her eyes became hot, and she ducked her chin as she closed the door once more.

“You don’t want to tell them we’re back?” Blake asked softly. Yang wasn’t sure when she had come up behind her. 

“We should let them sleep,” she said hoarsely. The first words she’d spoken in hours. She moved to brush past Blake, but Blake caught her by the wrist. Her hold was gentle and easy enough for Yang to break, but that wasn’t the point of Blake’s movement. Yang raised her gaze to those golden eyes glowing in the dark and sagged into her touch. “I can’t- I need time.” The words felt feeble, useless, such an understatement that she crumpled beneath their weight, but Blake just nodded. 

“Okay,” Blake said. Blake released her wrist, but Yang wished she hadn’t. “Let’s get you in the bath.”

“I can wash myself,” she snapped, but the words were hollow, even to her own ears.

“This isn’t just about you,” Blake said, and her words weren’t a sharp rebuttal but a confession, a plea. They both knew Blake didn’t need to go on, knew that Yang would let her, but Blake still said, “I need to see you’re alright, Yang.”

Her name. Her name in Blake’s mouth, on her tongue, over her lips. _Yang_. Yang almost let out a low whimper, but she held it between her teeth and swallowed it back down. “Fine,” she said, as if this was going to end any other way. She stepped closer to Blake, and her heart raced beneath her bones. “Only- only if I can wash you, too.”

Blake nodded. “Alright.” 

Yang turned toward her bedroom, and she managed well enough through the dark that she didn’t turn on the light in her bedroom. Blake followed behind her and closed the door as Yang yanked a heap of towels down for them and headed into her bathroom, only then daring to turn on the light. The lights burned like candles, warm and yellow and home. Her breath caught, but she dismissed it and placed the towels on the counter. 

She started stripping out of her clothes, ignoring the continuing racing of her heart. Blake didn’t strip, though, and Yang normally would have argued with her, but she was tired. She was tired, and she was done with fighting. Yang started the water and let steam start to rise before daring to dip her toes into the water, hissing as the heat scalded her frozen feet. Still, she forced herself into the water and sat down.

Blake moved her clothes from the floor and put them in her hamper before coming to her side. “You have the same soap,” Blake noted as she reached across Yang’s back for the soap.

A pang in her chest. “Yeah,” she said, quiet, and she closed her eyes. Yang could feel the blood and dirt and grime crusted over every inch of her slowly lifting in the warm water. She stilled as Blake slowly started rubbing circles onto her back with the bar of soap, creating a foamy lather. Yang pulled her hair over her shoulder for easier access for Blake, and she tried to keep her breathing even as Blake washed her.

The scent of lilac and honey filled the air, and water began to gently scrub at her skin. Yang kept her eyes closed while Blake took her time. “Are you okay?” Yang managed to ask after Blake washed her face, not daring to move. 

Blake’s hands stilled, but she didn’t pull back. “I will be.” A pause. “Are you?”

Normally, she would have snarked out the same _I will be_ , but she couldn’t find the energy. “He’s gone,” she said finally. “And that’s what matters.”

“We killed him.”

Yang nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we did.” She sighed, her eyes burning with wet heat. “He told me- he told me he had you.” Her mouth wobbled. “And I believed him. Brothers, I just- I took him at his word, I should’ve known, I should’ve demanded proof, I just let him-”

“You didn’t _let_ him do anything,” Blake said sharply. “You did what you thought was best with what you had. And so did I.” A pause. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“You came for me,” Yang said simply, ducking her chin to her chest. “You saved me. That’s- that’s what matters. That’s _all_ that matters, Blake.” She had to say her name, had to feel the syllables in her mouth and the soft song of the word. Yang swallowed hard. “We’re okay, and that’s all that matters.”

“Are we going to be okay?” Blake asked.

Yang stilled. “I think,” she began carefully, “we are okay.” Even though they so obviously weren’t, _they_ were okay. Her throat thickened. “You came back for me. You fought for me. You saved me. It’s that simple.”

“Is it?” Blake asked, her voice wavering and small. 

Yang shrugged. “I think it is,” she said. Her eyes still closed, she sighed. “I- my feelings for you haven’t changed, Blake.” She felt Blake’s touch freeze, and she quickly added, “I still- I still love you.” A pause. “I love you, Blake. As a friend, and more, I still love you. And I don’t want you to leave. I want you with me.” Her throat was tight, and she ducked her head. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready, but I want to be. I want to be ready, and I want to be with you. If that’s still what you want.”

“It is.” Blake’s hands began washing her once more. “Brothers, I want that.”

“But you need time?” Yang guessed.

“But we both need time,” Blake said. “I’ll stay, Yang. I’m not going anywhere. I promise you, I’m not going anywhere.”

Yang settled deeper into the water. “That’s all I needed to hear.” She tried to keep her voice light, but she couldn’t hide the cracking of her voice. 

“Yang?”

She sniffed and wiped at her face. “We’re okay.” 

“We’re okay,” Blake repeated, and then her hands were in Yang’s hair and massaging her scalp, soothing her. “We’re okay, Yang.” Yang stayed silent as Blake washed her down, and she accepted Blake’s hand to help her stand as she reached for a towel. “You go to bed, I can wash myself.”

“No,” she said, wiping her face with the towel. “I want to.”

“But you need rest.”

“So do you.” 

Blake gave her a tight smile. “Go get in your pajamas,” she said kindly. “I’m okay.”

Yang’s shoulders sagged, but she nodded. She left the bedroom and pulled on her nightwear, flowing pants and a tank top, and she headed back into the bathroom. Blake had drawn the curtain, and Yang sat on the floor. Her eyes were heavy, but she continued to stare at the opposite wall as Blake showered. She knew that Blake knew she was there, and she appreciated that Blake didn’t fight her. 

Yang stared at her hands, fresh and clean, slowly working her fingers into and out of a fist. She stared at her right hand and started to wonder, thoughts and whispers daring to curl around her mind, but she quickly shut off that part of her brain. Tomorrow. That was a tomorrow problem. Tonight, she would sleep. 

“We’re going to be okay,” she said softly, more to herself than to Blake.

“We will,” Blake responded, and the water shut off. 

Yang kept her eyes averted as Blake got out of the shower and into a towel. “Do you need anything?” she asked. _Am I going to need anything?_

“I should be fine,” Blake said. “Might sleep for most of the day, but I’ll be fine.” Blake brushed through her hair with her fingers before shaking it out. “Just sleep and time.”

“Okay,” Yang said, still staring at the wall. 

But Blake gently touched her elbow and pulled her up, and Yang let her until they were standing face to face. There were deep bags under Blake’s eyes, and Yang’s chest panged as she wondered when Blake had slept last. She didn’t move as Blake’s hand moved to cup her cheek. “Sleep and time, Yang,” she said gently, brushing her thumb over the front of her cheek. Yang wasn’t sure she was breathing as lilac and honey filled the room, and her eyes went heavy.

“You said you’d never cast another sleep spell on me,” she slurred slightly, her body weighing her down. But Blake was there to catch her, and she helped her to her bed. “You shouldn’t push your magic-”

“Sleep, Yang,” Blake whispered, tucking her into bed. “Sleep.”

The world went dark, but Yang was not afraid. 

Blake would still be there when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll see you soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream with me on tumblr at softlighter! <3


End file.
